Votre Lumière: Your Light
by aliceismyfavoritecullen
Summary: Edward leaves Bella which leads to her falling in love with Jacob Black. After a few years, they get married and have two kids, Masen and Elena. What happens when the Cullen's chose to move to Boston, where The Blacks live. Review PLZ!
1. Unexpected New Student

"Elena! Masen! Get down here! NOW!" my mom called for me and my brother. He was older than me. I was a meaningless junior while he reigned at the top being a senior and the star quarterback. The only way people knew me was by calling me 'Masen's kid sister'. Why couldn't they just spare my womanhood and call me 'his sibling' or 'his sister' not, 'his kid sister'. I mean, I'm not a kid anymore. Two more years and I would be eighteen. This senior wanted me to go to her slumber party one time and it got me realy excited you know? The most popular girl in the school asking me to come to a sleepover. I thought, finally I was popular. I went shopping for expensive clothes and I even got my hair and nails done. When, I got there, there were about five girls with books and inside it was a shrine of my brother. Ew. They kept asking me about him and about what he liked. I knew, we were pretty close. I mean, he could be mean but he was my best friend. Finally, he started dating the valedictorian of the school. She was the only one who had turned him down for a date. She thought he was just a stupid jock. He wasn't though, he was actually very smart. It seemed like he really liked her and without my brother knowing, because he was completely against me getting involved in his business, I tried to convince her that he was really a good guy. I even showed her his report card. There was one C but that was only because he just really sucks at math. I on the other hand am just naturally smart. I get it from my mom, Bella Black. She owns a little bakery in the city. Everyone says I look like her but when I look in the mirror all I see is, me. I guess I do have her cheekbones, her hair and her eyes but I have my dad's lips. Technically, I guess, I have guy's lips but my dad's lips are pretty plump. I think. My dad is Jacob Black, or Jake is what my mom calls him. My dad's a mechanic, he works all the time.

"Elena!! Sweetie……." mom yelled again. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs almost tripping if I hadn't caught the rails.

"I'm sorry mom" I said as I kissed her a cheek.

"it's alright honey. It's just that today's the first day of school and your brothers first time driving." she said nervously. I think my mom has always worried about this day, the first day of my junior year. Since freshmen year she's been telling my not to date any guys. Especially, hot guys because they were only looking for one thing and that would be to get inside my pants. At first I didn't know what she meant. How could a guy possibly fit inside my pants? I rarely buy baggy pants. The pants I usually buy were made for one. One person only. Then, we started having sex-ed. classes in PE and I suddenly realized what my mom was talking about. I heard my brother and my dad whispering in the kitchen.

"son, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving." Dad said.

"dad, I'll be fine. I'm a careful driver now alright. I've learned my lesson" Masen whined.

Masen had failed his drivers test four times. He knew how to drive he was just a dangerous driver. Well, that was until mom made him take driving lessons. He liked to drive fast but after the classes, his driving was pretty good. Still though, I was a little scared.

"mom, can you take me to school?" I asked her while we walked to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I have to get to the store early today" she replied. My stomach suddenly felt like turning upside down. I ran to my dad.

"daddy! Do I have to ride with Masen?" I threw my arms around him.

"Sorry Elena, I have to go to work. I should be leaving right now." He kissed me on the forehead before drifting to mom giving her, her daily dose of a passionate kiss. I would be throwing up but me and Masen were used to seeing them like that. Well, it was only in the morning when they did that. Everything else they did in their own time. Anyway, let's talk about something that wont make my stomach sick. Today was the first day of 11th grade and I really hope the guy I have liked since 1st grade notices me, I mean we talk but it's nothing more than a 'hi and bye' kind of a relationship. Oh he's so perfect. His hair is always chaotic but it's all in place. His lips were like Adrien Grenier's and-

"come on. Stop daydreaming and let's go to school" Masen snapped. We were standing at the front of the school and I could see my future husband opening the door for students coming in, He was wearing his soccer uniform and an adorable smile on his face that made him look so much cuter. I hope someday he'll realize he really loves me. I could just think of it. Elena and Troy Adams. I rushed up to the door so that he could hold the door for me. A practically ran inside the school which I completely regretted because the first thing that met my face was the floor of the school. I felt a warm hand on my arm. Oh my god! Troy Adams touched my arm! Ah!! Save me from this embarrassment please help me not to say anything stupid. He helped me up and I looked up. His beautiful blue eyes were fixed on mine. Or was it the other way around?

"you alright?" he asked still holding my hand.

"oh, yea……sure….." I replied.

"k, bye" he said walking away. AHH!! He totally loves me. The way he said 'you alright?', he was genuinely concerned about me. What a Romeo. I straightened up and made my way to French class. Mr. Lopez was my new French teacher. It was a little weird for me that a he taught us French but he isn't actually French. I've heard about him. He was the pedophile of the school. He liked to watch girls in the hallway which was totally creepy. The only upside to it was that my brother had told me if he liked you, he would give you a better grade. French was my weak subject. I sat down a random seat and was glad to find my friend Molly and Sarah were in that class too. And, well, so was Greg. He was like my half brother. A half brother who flirted with every girl in the school, including me. I've known him my whole life, only because his dad was my dad's best friend. He also worked at my dad's garage. They fix cars together.

"hey baby! How was your summer?" he asked me. I felt the bagel I had for breakfast make its way back into my mouth. He was sitting in front of me while Sarah and Molly sat behind me.

"I spent half my summer with you, you dummy. Remember? Our family went to Los Angeles together?" I rolled my eyes.

"did you hear about the new guy?" Sarah asked me ignoring Greg.

"what? I've only been in the school for about five minutes." I chuckled.

"whatever! His name is Edward Cullen! He's so cute! I saw him in the hallway and he was wearing a navy blue silk polo and he looked totally…" As Molly kept talking about the so called cutie Edward Cullen, I was daydreaming about Troy Adams. His skin felt so warm when he touched me. His eyes sparkled like a moonlit sky. I heard a snap too close to my face. It was Sarah.

"hey! Stop daydreaming about Troy. I can't believe you still like that guy." Sarah scorned.

"well, he is cute" Molly enlightened.

"and he's great at soccer and OMG! I tripped today and he helped me up. Then he said 'you alright' and I was all 'yea it's all good" I explained.

"oh, Lena! You need to talk to that boy. He's never going to notice you if you don't talk to him." Molly cut in.

"he does know I'm alive" I protested.

"well, we'll see. Talk to him now" Sarah said pointing at the door. AHH! It's him. It's Troy. He's in my class.

"Mr. Lopez! What's up?" Troy asked while he walked in.

"take a seat Troy!" he ordered. OMG! Seat empty me next to……umm……that made no sense. Suddenly, there was a warm body on the seat next to mine. But, I wasn't like them. They were flirtatious and brave. I was a little loser.

"hey, Elena right?" Troy asked. I looked to my left which was Sarah and Molly making notions telling me to talk.

"yea" I finally coughed out.

"that was quite a fall you had." he smiled.

"….uh…..yea" I replied.

"is yea the only word you know?" he chuckled.

"yea. Oh, I mean no." quick say something meaningful. "I trip…..sometimes. Thanks for helping me up."

"listen, I think i-" He started to say but then he looked up at the door. Come on! Say it! You love me! Urgh! I looked at what he was staring and it was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was wearing a blue polo which looked like it was made from silk. There was no question this was Edward Cullen. I see what Molly and Sarah had been saying. He was pretty good looking. And, he was also pretty late. There were no more available seats but there was a table. Edward had a pass that he handed to Mr. Lopez. Then, he scanned the room like he was going deep into their souls and sucking it out. Then, he stared at me. At least I think he did. I raised one eyebrow looking confused. He looked confused too but instead, he looked away.

"Mr. Edward Cullen, seems like there are no seats left. Now, since your new at this school. I am going to let you off the hook. But, next time you are going to have to stand. Would anyone here like to get a chair from Mrs. Smiths room for our new student. Well, technically everyone here is a new student but I've known some before." no one answered. They just stared at Edward. I also stare at Edward. But, I wasn't drooling over his gorgeousness, I simply felt bad for him. He looked lonely and well, helpless. Poor guy. I wish someone could help him. I could help him. And, maybe after I do, Troy will see what a great gal I am. I mean, he is sitting next to me right? I'm like on first base.

"so, I think I took your book by accident" he blurted out as he gave me the textbook.

"Mr. Adams! You have just volunteered yourself to Mrs. Smiths room." Mr. Lopez interrupted. And I think I heard him say 'less flirting, less problems' under his breath. Why'd he have to ruin everything. It was all good until he had to go and make Troy leave. Oh, I could just choke him right now.

"uh….Mr. Cullen, please take a seat next to Ms. Black" He pointed at me. I grumbled under my breath. It's not that I don't want Edward to sit next to me. I just really wanted Troy to. Plus, I had gotten accustomed to ignoring gorgeous men. When I first found out about what 'party in my pants' meant, I had learned to stay away from handsome men that would only break my heart. Not that I've ever had a boyfriend. Well, regardless, I shouldn't be rude.

"hi my name's Elena" I greeted him.

"Edward" he replied pointing his two fingers as a wave. That was the only time I talked to him although, I could see him sometimes looking at me and sniffing the air. He probably wanted to be my friend. I mean, he looked completely helpless. Like, a clean homeless mad you find in New York asking for money. When the class ended, he was somehow the first one to get out. I chased after him and surprised I had caught up to him.

"Edward!" I yelled slowing down. He turned around looking even more confused.

"uh…..yea?"

"finally. Man, you are really fast." I laughed. Finally, when I caught my breath I started to talk. "look, I wanna be your friend. Your new here and you looked totally alone and helpless there. I don't know how it feels to be the new kid but I do know how it feels to be like, a fish out of water, if I may call it that." I gave a him a welcoming smile.

"I actually have some siblings who are new here too. So I'm not really alone." he explained. I felt another wave of embarrassment take over my body mixed with rejection. I should say something back. Good thing nobody was in the hallway anymore. They were in the cafeteria.

"oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you might have wanted a friend or something. Um, well. I'll just stay out of your way then." I confessed. I really felt horrible. I put on a fake smile and said goodbye. "well, I'm off to lunch." I walked past him.

"uh…..wait" he said hesitantly. "I, I should be the one who's sorry. Uh, I'm going to lunch too. I'll walk with you." he smiled. I really wanted to, I did. But, I couldn't risk any more embarrassment.

"Oh, no, that's alright thanks. You really don't have to. I'll see you in class Edward. I really don't mind walking alone." I knew it was out of pity. I said walking away as fast as I can. Walking alone was a little scary. I blinked and all of a sudden he was there next to me.

"you are a really bad liar you know that?" he smiled. I've never noticed his teeth but I guess that's because that's the first time I've ever seen him smile. I was dazzled for a second.

"so, what now your giving me the cold shoulder?" he stopped. I turned to face him.

"I'm not I was just…..dazzled I guess" I bit my lip. I didn't look at him but when he didn't answer I had to. He looked like he had just seen a ghost or something. He eyes were struck with shock and he just stared at me. I raised my eyebrow again. I might have misinterpreted him again so I'm just going to assume he thought I liked him. Which I didn't, I mean, he's handsome but I don't know a thing about him. "look, I didn't mean it like, I liked you or something. I just thought you had a nice smile." I started to walk away when I felt his cold hand grab my arm.

"wait! Who's your mom?" he asked.


	2. A Different Point of View

Hey! just a little message! i'm just a rookie so it might get boring...

"excuse me?" what does he like, older women? What does my mom have to do with anything? Well, I guess I better answer before he spaces out on me again.

"never mind. That was a silly question. it's just that you remind me of someone I used to know"

"haha yea, and finding out who my mom is will tell you who I remind you of." I said sarcastically. I laughed at the comment. He didn't think it was very funny.

"you know you smell different?" he told me.

"um….thanks….I suppose" I think it was supposed to be a compliment. But, he laughed.

After I got my lunch I sat with Molly, Sarah, Ashton, Greg, Jules, and Jonah.

"woman! Where have you been?" Greg asked.

"I can't believe you sit next to Edward!" Molly told me.

"he's so hot. Forget about Troy, Edward is so……….rawr!" she said acting like a cat.

"no way you guys! I don't know anything about him. For all I know he could be a ladies man or someone who makes you think he likes you but in the end it was all just a joke." I said staring into space.

"I think she's daydreaming again" Molly snapped her fingers at me.

"stop that" I snapped back.

"speaking of Mr. handsome." she said looking behind me. Oh great, it was Edward.

"hey" I greeted.

"hey……um….about that friendship thing. I take your offer." he said seriously.

"sure" I said turning around to eat my sandwich. But, he grabbed my tray. I didn't really like his first impression. And, he treated my friendship like it was something to buy.

"my sisters want to meet you." he gave me an encouraging smile.

"you told your sisters about me?" I asked.

"yes. You are my friend aren't you?"

"yea" I said grabbing my tray from him. "but I can carry my own food. Thanks." As we walked to their table, I tripped and my food went flying across the floor. This day just keeps getting better and better. I covered my embarrassment by laughing but that was before I realized one of his sisters who was just walking up to greet me had some food on her shirt.

"oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" I apologized as they all laughed at me. I out my hand on my forehead.

"it's fine" she laughed. "I'll go clean up in the bathroom".

"I'm sorry" I looked at Edward who looked quite mad.

"watch where your going next time. You might hurt yourself" wow! I thought he was going to yell at me for ruining his sisters shirt.

"everyone trips Edward!" I shook my head.

The Cullen's then started whispering to each other like there was some inside joke I wasn't getting.

"so anyway, sit down Bella" Edward said.

"OMG!" I said, putting my hand on my mouth.

"I said Ella!" Edward gasped.

"I know!! That's a great nickname Edward. No one calls me that" I laughed. People would call me Lena or Elaine but no one has ever called me Ella. Even my brother has a nickname for me, Lenny, but he doesn't call me that all the time. Although it sounded like he said Bella which was my mom's nickname. Anyway, I learned that he had two sisters Rosalie and Alice. Then, he had two brothers names Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie was blonde and she looked a little conceited but all in all she was nice, I guess. Alice was really polite and she looked like a little fairy from when I saw her. Emmett was bigger than my brother. He looked pretty fit. And, Jasper looked calm and serene. Well, they were all adopted so they weren't technically siblings. One by one they left the table. I hope I didn't do anything. And, Alice never came back. Goodness! Mistake after mistake. I better save myself from even more embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry Edward. I didn't mean to do anything. I think I wanna go back to my friends" I said politely.

"yeah" he said. But, it looked like he was more occupied on something else.

"okay bye" I told him.

"Lenny!" Masen called running behind me.

"ugh! What?" I asked.

"I have to stay after school today. I'm really sorry. Can you take the bus home?" he pleaded.

"okay"

"I can drive you home" Edward suggested looking at me.

"don't you think you should get my permission first before you take my sister? Damn newbie!" Masen bellowed.

"MASEN!" I yelled punching his arm. "don't be rude"

"I'm sorry, did you say your name was Masen?" Edward asked.

"Masen Carter Black, don't wear it out!" my brainless brother replied.

"and what's your full name Elena?"

"that's confidential" Masen smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"gosh Masen! Sometimes!!" I made my hands to look like I was strangling his neck. "well, I should go" I said before leaving.

Edward POV

First day of school was weird. First, my sisters tell me, as always, to try and start dating again, then this girl who looks a lot like Bella tries to be my friend, then she has a brother named Masen! Could my day get any worse. I pressed the button on my keys and heard my Volvo's doors locking. My siblings were already in the new home. We especially picked this house because it had a theatre room, a pool (indoor I might add), a basketball court, and it was far enough from everyone else that no one could see us. But, it was also close enough to everyone else that we weren't all alone. At least the voices in my head were calmed down at home. Although, I could still here my brothers and sister. Speaking of reading minds, the girl I was talking about, Elena, I can't read her mind for some reason. Has Bella died? Did she get reborn as this Elena? Or is that her daughter? Either way, she had a nice smile. And, she called me dazzling. I remember the only other person who had told me I was dazzling. Bella. I remember laughing for the first time in 20 years. I never thought I would ever smile again when I made that fatal mistake of leaving Bella.

"Hello Edward" Esme welcomed me.

"Hello Esme" I smiled.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"that was a smile!" she laughed.

"Yea Esme! It's an expression using the mouth."

"he met a girl" Jasper called from the couch. Ugh! No I didn't.

"It's just this girl. She wanted to be a friend." I told her.

"she looked a lot like Bella!" Rosalie pointed out. Emmett covered her mouth and she made a disgusted face. They were up to something. I knew it. Why else would they have left one by one at lunch. Only leaving me with Elena. Well, the girl does make me smile. And, it was obvious from her friends minds that she was in love with that boy who was sitting next to her before he was kicked out. And, she smelled differently. Her blood smelled good but, it wasn't tempting and it didn't smell bad or anything. It's like oxygen for humans, it's just there.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

"Alright. She did look a little like Bella but that's not why-" I started to say.

"why then? Alice said.

"because………..she did kinda remind me of Bella. And her brother's name is Masen. Seriously!"

"Edward………so, what do you plan to do look for married Bella?"

"No, maybe just check up on her"

"then what?"

"I don't know"

"if I told you I knew where she was will you start dating again?"

"alright but not here" I advised.

"oh come on! I love this house! We can't move yet!" Alice whined.

"I actually like it too" Rosalie agreed.

"it has a basketball court!" Emmett harmonized.

"we're going to have to move again anyhow!" I protested.

"dude! I agree with them. Especially with Alice. You need to start dating again. When we have family fun night on Thursday, your not having fun." Jasper spoke.

Bella POV

Jacob wasn't as concerned as I was. I was really hoping that Elena didn't meet Edward today. Not that Edward would be in Elena's school let alone in the same state but still, better safe than sorry. Speaking of being more safe than sorry, I should have taken that advice when me and Jacob left the kids with Rachel, Jacob's sister two months ago. I felt dizzy all the time and hungry. I catch myself sitting on the table stuffing my face with a different cake every half hour. My boobs were hurting and I felt bloated. I called Rebecca to ask her if she could fill in for me for a while. When she comes I am going to go home and sleep for a few hours. And, maybe stop by a drug store.

After driving to the drugstore I went straight home. It took me a fairly long time to decide on which one I wanted to use. I drove into the driveway but it looked like there was already a car there. It was Jacob's car. Why was he home? My chest flared up and my grip on the handle tightened. What if he was cheating on me? I couldn't bare to be a single mother. I wouldn't know how to do it. I bulked up, took my keys out of the ignition and went inside the house. There, Jacob sat in the kitchen with some coffee.

"what are you doing?" I winced. He put his coffee down and wrapped his arms around me.

"honey! How are you feeling? Rebecca called. She said Rachel had to take over cause you felt sick?" He said hugging me. I was holding the CVS bag behind my back hoping he wouldn't notice. My heart was beating like running footsteps. I don't know if Jacob wanted another child. I buried my face on his dirty shirt.

"how do you feel about having another child?" I asked.

"another child? Are you sure you want another child?" he asked back.

"you didn't answer my question." I told him even though from his response I already knew. Well, it wasn't a yes.

"of course I would want more children." he said giving me a kiss. I felt his warm hands intertwine with mine as he took the bag from me.

"a pregnancy test?" he grinned. His smile reached his eyes and I knew he did want another child.

"I don't know if-" I tried to say but he started to kiss me. His warm lips brushing against mine. Slowly and steadily he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer to my body. I could feel both our heartbeats beating as one. My breathing became louder and more pleasurable. I pushed him into the living room onto the couch. I sat on him and kissed his collarbone while he lifted my shirt. I took his hands and pulled my shirt down.

"no" I tried to say. I still had to take that test. But, I found myself pulling his shirt off. It went up and around his arms then onto the floor.

"I have to strip but you don't?" he asked. I could feel his smile between our kisses. It made me laugh so I stopped. I sat up and fixed my hair. His inviting hands went up my shirt to my back. He played with my bra strap for a while and that made me laugh. After I put my hands down he pushed my back so I could lean down on him again. He kissed me as he slid he hands up and down my back. I tried to restrain myself but it was hard with Jacob.

"Jake, no" I breathed. "I still have to take that test"

He moaned in discontent. "fine. All you have to do is pee on the thing, when your done you come straight to the bedroom"

I ran to the bathroom and took the test as quick as I could. All I had to do now was wait. I shook it so it would be faster. Quickly, I glanced at the stick. On it was a yellow sad face. That meant NEGATIVE! Yes! On my face was a happy face. I threw the stick away, washed my hands, and ran to my husband. He was sitting on the bed. I jumped on his lap facing him and put his hands around me.

"we're having another baby?" he smiled.

"um, no!" I laughed. I felt his hands loosened on my back.

"well, those, those things could be wrong. How many did you take?" he asked.

"I took one!" I unbuttoned my shirt. He took my hand. His grip was tight and powerful.

"take another one!"

"no Jake!"

"Bella. Please, oh, I'm going to call your doctor and set up an appointment." he said getting up and walking to the phone.

Elena POV

Stupid me! I missed the bus! I walked around the school trying to look for my brother but there was no sight of him. I should've took Cullen's offer and rode with him. UGH! I started to walk home in the hot weather. I was already sweating from walking around the school looking for my brother. A black land rover drove passed me but stopped in front of me. I started walking again. But the driver's door opened stopping my tracks. AH!

"hey, you wanna ride?" he gave me a crooked smile.

"Troy?" I squinted though he was right in front of me.

"Elena?" he laughed. "now that we've recognized each other, come on, I'll give you a ride. It's burning outside" Me and Troy Adams alone in his car? AHH!

"really?" this is too good to be true. Why would he want to give me a ride.

"yea, no kid sister of Masen's is walking in this weather" he opened the passenger seats door. Oh great he said 'kid sister'. I can't believe our relationship is going to be based on being friends with my brother. UGH! I suddenly didn't want to ride with him.

"that's…..alright. Thanks but no thanks." I started walking.

"come on Elena! For me…" he pouted.

"why should I? Plus, if my brother finds out he'll totally tell my parents." I rolled my eyes.

"tell your parents what?"

"that I got a ride home from a boy. And, I'm not aloud to start dating. It will give them the wrong impression."

"don't worry" he laughed. "I already got permission from your brother. I saw you standing outside and I was done with my football tryout so before your brother left with his girlfriend I asked him if I could take you home." oh, so he left with his girlfriend huh? That little bastard! I spent about 30 minutes walking around the school looking for him and he decides to leave with his girlfriend? I changed my mind. I will have a ride with Troy. I slid into the seat next to him.

"it's really hot outside." he said.

"yea, it's hot in here too!" I replied. Thank god he was turning the AC on.

"Sorry. Um…so, your dad has a shop right?" he asked. What's with people asking me about my parents today?

"yea, he has a shop." hmm….I was just surprised I was able to talk to him clearly.

"you think I could maybe get a job there?" he asked. Oh so this was about money. "even just like, part time or something?"

"Are you giving me a ride just so you could get a job?" I asked.

"well, yeah. I guess you can say that. But, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party with me? It's on Friday. Today's only Monday so you have a lot of time to think about it." He smiled. So I guess it wasn't just about the job. Awww…..he's so cute.

"I'll think about it." I tried flirting. That was flirting right? He stopped the car. I didn't even notice that it was because I was home. I stepped out of the car and noticed my parents were home. Shit! I thought they would be at work. I'm dead. That's it! I'm so dead!

Bella's POV

"Is that Elena?" I asked Jacob who was putting a shirt on. He came behind me and we looked down from the second floor downstairs to see that a boy had come out of the car.

"who the hell is that?" Jacob snapped. I turned to grab the collar of his shirt before he went to probably beat that boy up.

"wait" I said fixing his shirt. "why don't you let her date this boy. Just incase you know, he who shall not be named comes back. Then she wont fall in love with you know who because she already loves that boy." I said. He sighed.

"what is this Harry Potter? NO! Edward isn't here. Alright?" Jake yelled. He always got mad when I mentioned you-know-who.

"Jacob………" I glared at him.

"no" he said shaking his head. I pulled his face down to mine so I could kiss him. I traced his lips with my tongue then he pulled me away.

"okay…." he smiled. "but, I'm going to need more about this boy." We walked downstairs to the front door. I held my husbands hand for support. And, just incase he happens to want to punch the boy, I'll try to restrain him.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Elena said kissing us both on the cheeks. "uh…..you guys are home early?" haha. She was trying to change the subject.

"Who's this?" I smiled at her.

"Come here BOY!" Jacob ordered. His voice was low and supreme. The boy came quickly as If he was our butler or something. He kept his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"um….mom, uh……dad…..this is Troy Adams my boyfriend haha…I wish…..he goes to my school. Masen was well, busy at school so he offered to give me a ride." She said shyly.

"what grade are you in?" Jake asked him.

"I'm in the same grade as your daughter…..sir" He replied.

"you like her?" Jake asked. I nudged him as I saw Elena's face.

"DAD!" she yelled. "I'm sorry Troy, my dad-"

"- it's alright Lena, I actually wanted to talk to your dad about that." he said stepping up. He stood in front of me and Jacob now. He took a pocket knife from his pocket and flipped the knife up. Oh my, was he going to cut himself? Ugh! Jacob stood in front of me. The next thing I knew, the boy had cut his palm. Blood spread all over his hand. He didn't even say ouch or anything. I couldn't look. Stupid me, I looked at his palm once again. He wasn't bleeding anymore. The cut was gone. It was just a little pink line. Then, Jacob and I knew what was going on.

"why don't you stay for dinner, son?" Jake beamed. They went on inside and Elena was standing on the sidewalk walking towards me.

"what happened? Why was dad calling him son all of a sudden?" She asked me.

"it's nothing honey, your dad just had a change of heart." I smiled.


	3. Having Cullen's Baby

Elena's POV

The whole night dad, Troy, and Masen were having laughs and talking about sports or whatever it was guys talked about. It was like Troy forgot that I lived here. I tried to get involved in their conversations but I had no idea what they were saying. At that point. I don't think I liked Troy anymore. When Troy left I went to my bedroom so I could sleep. But before I went to bed my dad told me 'No more bringing boys home!'

The next day I had AP Biology class. And, who would have guessed it, Edward was in my class. He immediately sat next to me.

"hey!" he smiled.

"someone's happy today!" I replied.

"and your grumpy" he nodded his head. "if you don't want me to sit here you could have said so."

"no, it's not you. I just had a really bad day yesterday." I rested my head on the table.

"tell me about it"

"well, I liked this guy, he had dinner at my house and I don't know if I like him so much anymore" I explained. "sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"no, I like to get in peoples minds sometimes." he laughed.

"well, he asked me to go to this party with him and I really wanted to but I really don't know"

"a lot goes on at parties." he raised his eyebrows.

"please, I can control myself" I told him. I mean, I was able to resist his gorgeousness right? "plus, he's a gentleman. He wouldn't touch me if I didn't want to be touched."

"alright. If you say so." he smiled.

"Alright everyone! Good morning and congratulations on making it on your second day of school. Today we will try to learn more about each other. Turn to your partner and introduce yourself" Mrs. Jones told us. We did what she said.

"now, for this quarter that will be your husband, or wife. And this little baby doll will be your child. You'll need to feed it, change it, play with it, and basically treat it like any baby. These are very expensive because it has new technology which allows it to fake poo and pee. If you break it, you buy it and get an F for the assignment so DON'T BREAK IT!" she ordered. She looked very scary. "You will be recording how many times the baby poops and throws up. You will also record how many times you feed it, when it cries and how many times you change it's diapers for three weeks. But, if that's not enough you will have to be faced with a marital problem each week. You will present to the class how you deal with the problem. Good Luck and are there any problems?" The two girls in the front row raised their hands.

"Mrs. Jones, we're both girls" she said.

"WOW! You know your genders. Good job Marianne." Mrs. Jones replied. Some people laughed. It was a little unprofessional of her to say that.

"well, I guess you're my wife" Edward smiled.

"I guess I am! I've only known you for one day and were already married." I laughed. I never thought I would be married to a heartbreaker.

"what shall we name our baby?" he asked.

"well, what's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" he replied. Damn. Can he repeat that? "what's yours?"

"My full name is Elena Elizabeth Black" I smiled.

"Don't you mean Elena Elizabeth Masen Cullen?" he laughed taking the baby from Mrs. Jones.

"Well, we gotta find out if it's a boy or a girl first." I ignored him. I felt my heart skip a beat but I ignored that too.

"It's a girl" Mrs. Jones said.

"Well, we have a lot of choices seeing you have a lot of names" I smiled.

"what about Edward jr.." he suggested.

"NO! That's a guys name. Wait, you have Masen in your name right?" I laughed.

"We are not naming it Masen! You're brother's name is Masen."

"I didn't say we were going to name HER not IT Masen." I sneered. "what about Elizabeth, like my middle name?" He was quiet.

"you know…..my biological mom's name is Elizabeth?"

"that's cool. Well, I hope I don't remind you of her"

"not at all" he smiled. I smiled back because I thought it was funny. It was like namesake. Not really but we were both related to someone with the same name.

"so what name are we going to decide to call HER?" he raised his eyebrows.

"we don't have to decide now……we could stay after school or something and talk about it. We're going to have to present next class about the name, why we picked it and what obstacles did we face as a couple in trying to chose the name." I suggested.

"that would be a good idea. We barely got anything done" he agreed. The bell rang.

I sat with my usual friends at lunch that day. They asked me questions about Edward. Another reason why I couldn't really like him. This was my brother all over again. Finally school ended. I waited at the front to meet Edward.

"Elena!" someone yelled behind me. It sounded like Troy.

"huh?" I turned around.

"Hey, need a ride?" He asked.

"um…no and even if I did I would still say no" I grinned.

"are you still mad about yesterday. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm the only guy at home and your dad and brother treated me like family so I took advantage of it. Sorry" he pleaded. I looked into his sorry eyes.

"thanks but I don't need a ride."

"is that why Rosalie took her car to school?" I heard Edward ask his sister, Alice, walking to the parking lot.

"yea Edward. Now, remember what we talked about." she told him before leaving to go to the car.

"well bye Elena! Whenever you need a ride you can tell me alright?" Troy went too.

"Edward!" I called him. He walked beside me and said we should go to the park or something. I told him we had to wait for my brother so I could tell him I was staying after school too. Finally he came.

"Elena!" he yelled at me. "why didn't you tell me you were married?" he joked. "and you didn't even invite me to your wedding!"

"shut up! I'm staying after school with my husband. Please don't mention anything to mom or dad." I asked.

"Don't worry I wont say anything." he laughed then turned to Edward. "is this the guy?"

"hey brother in law" Edward joined in on the joke.

"there are prettier girls out there man!" Masen said amused. "just kidding! Hey, don't break her heart. I'll break your neck if you do." There was my overprotective brother.

"Edward? Where's the baby?" I suddenly realized.

"it…I mean she's in the car." Edward replied.

"BABY?" Masen barked.

"it's a fake baby Masen, now go do whatever it is you do." I retorted.

"Fine, you kids have fun. Well, not too much fun" Masen said walking away.

We walked to his car and I found Baby in the back seat sitting on a pillow and buckled in.

"that's so cute" I chuckled. "hi Baby" I told the doll.

"let's name it Baby" Edward suggested. But I think he was kidding.

"where are we going?" I asked.

"it's a secret" he said. We ended up way into where the farms are. There was a house that looked like it was built when dinosaurs roamed the earth. All the windows were falling off the house and it looked like it was burnt.

"what's this?" I asked in confusion. Why'd we come here?

"its not what's inside the house…….its what's behind it." so, we walked to the backyard and there were amazing flowers growing. It was such a beautiful garden.

"Edward? This is exquisite. How'd you find this place?" I asked.

"pick a flower" he told me. "achoo!" I said. I had forgotten about my asthma.

"wait, are you allergic?" he asked.

"achoo! No…..I'm fine" I should pick one quickly. "what about that white one"

He plucked it from the grass and smelled it. "Good choice. Camellia……you're adorable" he smiled.

"well, you're pretty adorable yourself" I replied puzzled.

"no, the flower means you're adorable." he informed me. "but thanks"

I stepped forward plucking a red one out. "hmm….adorable" I smelled it.

"so agreed?" Edward asked. "The baby's name will be Camellia."

I pointed at him with the flower. "Adorable!" I giggled. He laughed too taking the flower from me.

"that one means a flame in my heart." Edward corrected me.

"oh……well either way her name will be Camellia right?" I asked as rain started to fall.

"let's get back to school"

We went back to the school but had to make a stop because we had to feed Camellia and change her diapers. She cried the whole way and I had to keep patting her so she would fall asleep. I asked Edward if he could take it with him that night because my parents were going through enough already.

"so what are your parents like?" Edward asked me.

"I really don't want to talk about them right now" I said yawning.

"alright" he said. I looked at him driving and he looked a little bummed. "well, my mom has a café called Black Meadows and my dad fixes cars"

"that's cool" he replied.

"so what about you? What are your parent's like?"

"my dad's a doctor and my mom's a housewife"

"that's cool too" I smiled. "so are you thinking about being a doctor too?"

"nope" he answered.

"what do you wanna be when you're older?"

"I'll never grow up" he joked.

"I know, I'm a kid at heart too.." how do you get this kid to talk? "how was your day?"

"I spent most of it with you"

"mmmmhhhmmmm………..and how was your lunch?"

"it was edible" he replied. I give up. It was a long drive back to the school. I decided to sing the first song that popped up in my head. And since it was raining….

"…..I see the crystal raindrops fall and the beauty of it all is when the sun comes shining through. To make those rainbows in my mind when I think of you sometime and I wanna spend some time with you….." I sang quietly to myself.

Suddenly there were two of us singing. "just the two of us we can make it if we try. Just the two of us. Just the two of us building castles in the sky just the two of us." we laughed.

"so, you like to sing?" he asked me.

"yeah……..I didn't know you liked to sing either" I smiled.

We got to the school and my brother was already waiting in the car.

I laid down on my bed all ready to sleep. I had done my homework, I had taken a shower, and I had washed up. I laughed to myself remembering me and Edward singing 'just the two of us' in his car. It was smart of him to use flowers as a name for the baby. I loved the smell of his car. It smelled sweet and excellent. I smiled thinking of the way he smile. The way it reached his eyes and wait…..what am I saying? Ew. No! okay, clear your mind Elena. Edward is not the one you like. I buried my face into my pillows and thought of Troy. Only Troy. I remembered the first time he touched my hand. His hands were warm unlike Edward's. Edward's hands were cold. UGH! Edward again? No……stop thinking of him. Happy thought…..happy thoughts……


	4. Second Chances

The next day I had decided to give Troy another chance. I would tell him that I could go to the party. I came in Spanish class and Troy was sitting in Edward's seat.

"Troy!" I said. Molly and Sarah looked shocked I had been able to speak to him that fast. I had told them about him coming over my house but I guess they didn't fully believe me.

"what's up Elena?" he gave me a big smile.

"Hey Troy. I'm sorry but that's Edward's seat. I don't mean to be rude It's just that-"

"no that's alright. But, you owe me." he got up.

"Well, I was going to tell you that maybe I could go to the party after all" I grinned.

"awesome! I'll pick you up at seven!" he said sitting down. I tried not to smile but I couldn't. Edward sat next to me smiling as he usually did. I had just pissed myself off from making Troy leave so a bomb might set off any minute.

"don't you have any other friends?" I asked Edward.

"are you always so mad?" he smiled. Then….I smiled. Okay, snap out of it.

"sorry" I apologized. "where's Camellia?"

"weren't you listening to the teacher yesterday? You have to leave the baby in her room before school and take it after school."

"sorry……again" I calmed myself down.

"it's fine. Just take Camellia with you today. I didn't get any sleep last night" he raised his eyebrows.

"are you staying after school today?" I asked him.

"sorry, my sister wants me to do this thing tonight." he rolled his eyes. Well, at least we'll both be miserable.

I walked to lunch with Edward today. Well, he offered.

"won't you eat lunch with us today?" he appealed.

"sure!" I smiled.

I sat down at their table without dropping anything. Thank GOD!

"Elena! Finally nice to meet you" I think it was Alice who said it.

"Hi…Alice right? I'm really sorry about the other day." I told her.

"it's fine" she replied.

"uhmmm I'm going to go to the little ladies room" Rosalie said.

"so you guys are married huh?" Emmett asked.

"apparently" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I never thought I would see the light" Emmett laughed.

"shut up Emmett" Edward told him.

"Why? Does Edward have some weird problem?"

"yea, he's a little scared of women" Emmett laughed harder.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled. "stop it..ugh…..no, Edward just has problems letting go and opening up to people." she smiled.

"I've noticed, yesterday I was trying to get him to talk he kept his sentences less than ten syllables." I looked at him. He didn't think it was very funny.

"where'd you go yesterday?" Alice asked.

"we went to um…."

"We went to southern Boston." Edward answered blankly. No wonder it took so long, we live in Eastern Boston.

"it's nice to see Edward smiling again you know?" Alice told me.

"yea Edward. Come on, give me a smile" I grinned. He kept his I'm-so-mature face. I can break him. Now that I knew that he liked to sing. I mouthed 'watch this' to Alice. I slid my chair closer to him and looked in his eyes. I was careful not to stare too much or else I would lose myself. I gave a quick glance at his siblings before I started. They were all staring like it was some kind of show, well, it was. Then, I slid my chair closer again and our knees almost touched. I cleared my throat so Edward would look at me.

"…..the closer I get to you………the more you'll make me seeeee……..like giving me all you've got….your love has captured me…" I sang softly. I could see the corner of his lips trying not to laugh but I still had a couple of tricks up my sleeve. "over and over again…." I sang louder. That was when he cracked! He chuckled under his breath. It wasn't a laugh but it was something.

"yaayy!" see Edward, was it that hard?" I giggled.

I didn't want to stay after school by myself that day so I got a ride from Troy. Unlike Edward, he made me laugh in the car. I was pretty upset I had to take care of this stupid doll by myself but I guess it's only fair that we take turns. We got home and I invited him in but he had to go home too. But, before he left he gave me a kiss on the cheek. AHH!

Edwards POV

What was Alice up to? She knew I didn't like surprises. I don't know how she could have kept it from me for so long. It better not be something stupid. I have been waiting in the living room for half an hour. She said she needed to pick something up or whatever.

"Edward?" I heard the door close. Finally, she was home.

"I love your house" an unfamiliar voice said. Don't tell me that's Bella. She doesn't sound like my sweet angel. Alice came in the room and there was a girl who followed behind her. She was brunette but her eyes were blue. She was pretty tall but not as tall as me. She looked like a model but with a little more fat.

"Evangeline, this is my brother Edward." Alice introduced us. I gave Alice a stern look. How could she just take a stranger into our house.

"Hi Evangeline, nice to meet you." I shook her hand. It was as cold as my hands.

"hey, I know this must be weird for you. I know Alice from when she went to New York." she said. But, I don't think we ever went to New York.

"Me and Jasper went there last year Edward" she informed me.

"I was thinking of maybe transferring here too" Evangeline said.

"really? How old are you?" I asked.

"oh, I'm eighty seven"

"you're a vampire?" I asked. She nodded but I was still confused. "you have blue eyes?"

"contacts" she rolled her eyes.

"well, I'm going to go hang out with Jasper" Alice said leaving.

Me and Evangeline spent a fairly long time talking. We sat there for two hours talking about our lives as a vampire. I was a little bored. I was confused most of the time and she had to keep going back to explain herself. Oh I am so going to strangle Alice when this 'date' is done. She should have told me.

"ever go out with a vampire?" she asked.

"no, actually I've only had one good relationship. But, she was human." I told her.

"oh, humans! They're so brittle." she laughed. I guess I should try having a relationship with someone of my own kind.

"So, do you remember anything about your human life?" I asked her.

"surprisingly, no. I did at first but then a lot of things started to happen and I guess over time it just faded away."

"do you like to drink blood?" I asked.

"Alice told me you guys were vegetarian. Don't worry I am too but occasionally I like to go vacation over at the Volturi's." she said sucking in the air. "I have some luggage in the car. Can you help me get it out?" she asked.

"sure" I replied.


	5. Unforgettable Friday

Finally it was Friday. Me and my husband Edward have been taking care of Camellia for a week now. Come to think of it, I've been married for a week too. I'm still trying to get over my crush for Edward and I think it's started to calm down since Edward got himself a girlfriend. I was really shocked at first but she would came after school yesterday to help me and him take care of Camellia and they were beautiful. She had blue eyes that looked like a reflection of the ocean water. Everyday Edward would still ask me about my day and what I was thinking. I kinda got used to it so next time I'm just going to tell him. Haha. The bell rang and raced with Edward to the door. It's a tradition I created since Edward was always trying to be the first one out. I usually beat him but this time I bumped into someone at the door and that someone was Troy Adams. What was he doing here?

"Troy?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer so he could kiss me on the cheek. My heart melted and molded into a heart then melted again. All my blood rushed to my head and I blushed.

"Do you always have to ask me if I'm Troy? And you're Elena-"

"you didn't answer my question…..what are you doing here" I gave him a big smile.

" cant a guy walk his girlfriend to lunch?"

"girlfriend?" I snapped. I was happy. I finally got what I wanted. But, it didn't feel right. It's probably just shock. Oh, from I don't know, when the hell did I become his girlfriend?

"Elena, I asked your brother yesterday if I could ask you out and he said YEAAA!" he sang. I laughed in my head at his singing. He was not that good.

"did you ever think of asking me?" I asked him.

"well, everyone knows you have a huge crush on me. Except I didn't find out until last week. Molly's brother was in football camp with me and he accidentally told me. Sorry" He kissed me again except this time on the lips. I didn't like PDA and I've never been kissed so I don't really know what I was doing. He was so warm and I thought I was sweating. Adrenaline rushed through my body and I kissed him back.

"STUDENTS!" Mrs. Jones interrupted. "this is not the playboy mansion! Get to lunch" she shooed us. We ran to the cafeteria and I laughed.

"so, I was thinking, you wanna sit with me for lunch?" He asked. I had been sitting with the Cullens everyday but, school's only been a week so they won't get mad right? Edward might though.

"only for today okay?" I told him.

"we'll see how it goes, okay babe?" he held my hand and opened the door for me as we went in the cafeteria. We walked passed the tables and saw Sarah and Molly beam their smiles at me but then look disgusted. What? Was I doing something wrong? I felt the grip on his arm tighten. He was so warm. I looked to my right and saw the Cullen's staring at me. I didn't know if I should say something or wave. I bit my lip not knowing what I should do. We finally reached Troy's table.

"hey you guys, this is my Elena" he introduced me. They were mostly all guys. Guys and their girlfriends. Some of them were single.

"nice outfit!" one girl laughed at me. I sat down quickly. I didn't think what I was wearing was bad. I got it at Urban Outfitters. I looked at Troy who was laughing along with them. I gave him a look. He suddenly stopped.

"they…they were just kidding baby. It wasn't…..that funny anyway" he said cautiously.

"right on buddy" I smiled. Lunch was a little awkward. The girls were all bitches and they were conceited. They were all in the cheerleading squad.

It was after school and Edward was there with his girlfriend. She was smiling and holding his hand. She was so beautiful and she was as pale as he was. I didn't know why I was so bummed that day. I wasn't PMS-ing and I got what I wanted since I was in 1st grade. I faked a smile while they walked to me with the baby.

"Camellia!" I took the baby. "hey you guys!" I gritted my teeth.

"Evangeline go on in the car while I talk to Elena."

"alright Eddie" she said and kissed him before she walked to the car.

"if you guys have a date I can take care of Camellia" I made a phony laugh. I hope he didn't notice my fakeness.

"I have told you what a bad liar you are haven't I?" he questioned me.

"yea………." I replied.

"are you going to tell me what's going on?" He said raising his eyebrows and smiling a crooked smile. My knees felt weak.

"nothing's going on" I smiled. Yes……fake. Again. "go on have fun with Evangeline"

"I thought you could come. It's actually just Evangeline who's tagging along." he said in his mature voice.

"I can't. I have a lot to do. Sorry." I told him.

I went in the school and took care of Camellia. When I got home, I got to convince my brother to let me borrow his car. I called Troy and then convinced him to just meet me there. That way, if I ever got bored I could just go home. I wore my bright red dress to the party and almost everyone from school was there. Even Molly and Sarah but they were talking to some other people. Me and Troy came in holding hands.

Edwards POV

I cant believe Evangeline broke up with me. I didn't see it coming. I knew it was coming but only seconds before she did it. I read her thoughts and mostly she had problems with me and Elena. She thought that I looked at Elena more than just a friend and I never laughed when its only me and her but I always laugh when its me and Elena. Which is total nonsense because it was a silly observation. Her words hurt more than what she thought.

"I can't compete with her Edward. I can't. I don't think you really want to be with me. You're just scared that you would love another human that you think going out with a vampire will make you get over her. But it wont. If you hadn't noticed, if you were too blind to see it, you like her. More than you should. And, I have no problem with that. Alice told me about you and Bella. I don't want to be in a relationship that is based on lies so Edward, it's over" she said in the car before we drove home. When we got home she started speaking again. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just wanted you to know the truth. You can be miserable the rest of your life by ignoring her but don't lie to yourself. You have feelings for her. Now I suggest that you tell her. Because that's the only way you both will be happy." she explained. She was right. I did have feelings for Elena. I went to change my clothes real quick but Alice had told me something terrible. She saw Troy drinking excessively before going to the party. I needed to find Elena. I searched for her at the school but she was already gone. I didn't know where she lived either. I went to the city, maybe someone there was on the way to the party. I stepped out of the car and looked around.

"Edward?" a familiar voice asked. It was a voice of an angel. I turned around to see Bella standing there.

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that. This is my store. Black Meadows." she dropped her eyebrows looking mad. "Now answer my question!"

"I…..I was just looking around"

"alright you've looked around now get out!" she said her eyes starting to water.

"wait, Bella…..I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I…I can't believe your actually here."

"if you're expecting me to come with you then you are wrong!" she yelled.

"Bella, calm down" I stepped forward. I touched her face wiping the tears away. Suddenly her anger turned to sadness.

"why'd you leave? No explanation, nothing but a box that I find under my floors two years later."

"I didn't want to ruin your life."

"you ruined it by leaving!"

"I was trying to hunt down Victoria…."

"Jacob killed her…..and Laurent." she said serious again. "happy?"

"I miss you so much Bella"

"I miss you too……..but I'm married now…"

"I'm not asking you for anything Bella. Just your forgiveness."

"I forgave you a long time ago. If you hadn't left. I'm sorry to say this but I wouldn't have realized how much I loved Jacob."

"you married Jacob? Jacob Black?" I cried. Oh god! Anyone but him!

"yes I married Jacob Black." she said and then it was silent.

"can you tell me one thing?"

"what's that?" she asked.

"do you know where your daughter is?"

"yes"

"where is she?"

"why should I tell you?" Bella crossed her arms. "I don't want you anywhere near her Edward. She's a smart, beautiful girl and…..she doesn't need a heartbreak. Her heart is fragile and I don't know if I can trust you to-"

"Bella………I love you and I like your daughter very much. I would never hurt you again. Or Elena. Please. Give me another chance through her. I won't break her heart. And, once she says it's over then it's over. I'll leave her alone."

"no bullshit about only staying if its safe for her. Or crap like leaving so there's less danger around. My family is a danger magnet Edward"

"I promise…"

Elena POV

Stupid boyfriend! He left me here to give his sister a ride somewhere. Okay, okay. It was partly my fault I was sitting on the stairs by myself because I refused to ask Troy if I could come. He said he would be right back. I walked to the punch bowl and almost tripped. I tried to walk but my dress was caught on some stupid pointy box. I pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. "help!" I called out. People just stood there looking at me like I was a freak. Finally, Troy opened the front door. A couple of guys went in after him. I called out to him. He pulled on my dress and finally it came off but then it ripped. You could almost see my underwear.

"oops! I'm sorry" he laughed. I was frustrated now.

"it's fine ugh!" what's that smell it smells like beer!

"let's go upstairs….." he took my hand.

We went upstairs and entered a scary bedroom.

"is this ok?" he asked. He put his hands around my waist. Then he started to kiss me. I kissed him back putting my hands around his neck. Then he sat me down on the bed and he kissed my neck. He was kneeling down on the floor as I was kissing him. I suddenly realized the smell was coming from Troy. Then, his hand went on my knees, then up to my thighs then to the lace of my underwear. I knew where this was going now and I didn't like it. I wasn't ready.

"enough, your drunk" I said pushing him away lightly. But, he didn't stop. "Troy, I said enough!"

I pushed him harder now. He put his hands on my neck and it burned. He pulled me closer to him. I couldn't move since his grip was so tight. "I want you Elena.!" he said.

I took my hand out to the bed and searched for something I could use to hit him. I finally found a beer bottle and I hit it on his head. It shattered to pieces but he just got mad.

"I thought you liked me Elena?" he said letting go. I went for the door but he grabbed my foot and I fell on my face. He dragged my to the other side of the room and I got up when he let go. "Troy! Please!"

"I love you" he said. It didn't sound convincing. He ripped my dress a little more showing my underwear. Then he slid one of my straps on my dress so it showed more skin. He kissed me again holding my boob. "Troy! Stop!" I squirmed.

I tried to run for the door again but he grabbed my chin. Then, he threw me against the wall. There was a sharp pain in my back. There was a broken mirror there and my back just scraped on it. I looked at the mirror and there was a line of blood on the edge of where it had been broken in half.

"oh, shit! Elena! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"

I felt dizzy all around and I was about to faint.

"let me take you to a hospital" he said.

"NO! and if you haven't guessed, it's OVER!!" I tried to run for the door again and this time I made it. Luckily I grabbed a leather jacket from the room before I left. I ran to the car and started ignition. I didn't want to go to the hospital and I certainly didn't want to go home. I knew how to get to Edward's house. I think I did. I sometimes searched for his address on google earth. I didn't mean to stalk. I was just comparing house sizes.


	6. Exigency

From Last Ch:

I tried to run for the door again but he grabbed my chin. Then, he threw me against the wall. There was a sharp pain in my back. There was a broken mirror there and my back just scraped on it. I looked at the mirror and there was a line of blood on the edge of where it had been broken in half.

"oh, shit! Elena! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"

I felt dizzy all around and I was about to faint.

"let me take you to a hospital" he said.

"NO! and if you haven't guessed, it's OVER!!" I tried to run for the door again and this time I made it. Luckily I grabbed a leather jacket from the room before I left. I ran to the car and started ignition. I didn't want to go to the hospital and I certainly didn't want to go home. I knew how to get to Edward's house. I think I did. I sometimes searched for his address on google earth. I didn't mean to stalk. I was just comparing house sizes.

………………………………...

Anyway, It was closer from here than the hospital and it really hurt. The cut was all the way across my back. I hope Edward can help me. He should still be back from his date with Evangeline. I didn't know who Dr. Cullen was but his son was a great guy and I didn't like doctors. I drove and drove and drove. Surprisingly, I didn't get lost on my way there. It only took five minutes to get there and the light were on at their house. I parked in the bushes by accident, I was rushing and forgot to press the break. I ran to the door, more like limping because I felt I was going to faint from how much blood I was losing. I rang the doorbell and a handsome man in his 20's I think answered the door.

"hello, you must be one of Alice's friends, the children went camping this weekend-" he said. But, I couldn't stand anymore. I grabbed on to his shoulder and tried to stay up. He finally saw the blood on my back.

"oh my goodness!" he panicked. "come here dear. Sit on the couch" he left for a second then came back with a doctors kit and some water. I drank some and I laid on the couch with my back facing him.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know where else to go." I cried. The pain grew stronger as he did something medical to it.

"it's fine. You're going to need stitches though." he said. It made me cry even more.

"alright, but can we just not mention it to Edward. I know he gets mad easily." I begged.

"oh, dear, this is very bad!"

"I know….please…."

"fine, but tell me how you got this…"

"well, I think my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend I should say got drunk and tried to get in my pants."

"explains why your dress is ripped. Edward never mentioned you having a boyfriend Elena." how the heck did he know my name? it didn't matter. That meant Edward talked about me.

"what's your name again?"

"Carlisle" he smiled.

It was quiet until he finished.

"that was fast" I said.

"well, we Cullens work fast" Carlisle cleaned up his mess.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen" I told him.

"please, call me Carlisle."

"thank you Carlisle. Well, I should better get going…..before Edward gets back from his date." I moaned.

"Date? Edward and Evangeline broke up!" Carlisle informed me. "anyway, let me get you some clothes. I'm sure Alice won't mind"

"thanks again Carlisle. Ugh! My back hurts. Umm…so, why did Edward and Evangeline break up?" I asked while I followed him.

"Edward didn't say." Carlisle put on a phony smile. "you can change in here too.' he said handing me some clothes. It was a red long sleeved shirt with a v- neck and a long white skirt that went up to my knees. Then he gave me a long white cloth and told me to wrap it around the stitching. I changed quickly.

I opened the door and Carlisle ran toward me. "Edward's car is outside"

"I'll stay in here?" I suggested. But, I really wanted to go and hug him. I was scared and he was the only one I wanted to talk to.

"alright. I'll keep my mind free of thoughts" he said before leaving. I didn't know what that meant but I guess I'll stay in here. Though there was a vent and I could here what they were saying like it was a speaker.

"Edward! Alice what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward called me and said he couldn't find Elena" Alice replied sniffing the air.

"well, I saw Bella and she told me where the party was" Edward said.

"let's talk about something else" Carlisle suggested.

"Carlisle! Alice had a vision of Troy drinking beer before going to the party." Edward said. I could hear his footsteps pacing back and forth through the living room.

"and, Edward couldn't read people's minds at the party because there were too many of them!" Alice said worryingly. Alright, so Alice had visions and Edward could read minds? Is that what Carlisle meant of keeping a clear head. OMG!

"you shouldn't have went to that party Alice!" Carlisle suggested.

"I know. I wanted to drink everyone's blood in there. But, Edward would be upset if I did" Alice said.

"Alice, I'm sorry for interfering with your hunting time. I sometimes forget vampires need blood to survive." Edward said. Vampires? They're vampires? Or, where they just kidding. Did they know I was here and playing a joke on me?

"maybe Elena changed her mind last minute and went back home" Alice said. I opened the door and I was certain they heard it open.

"what was that?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"that was probably just a bird. Let's go to the kitchen" Carlisle responded.

"It's fine Carlisle. The jig is up!"

"I'll make you something to eat" Carlisle said leaving the room.

"Elena!!" Edward suddenly smiled. "wait…What are you doing here?" Edward asked confused.

"changed my mind….so I came here. I hope you don't mind I borrowed some of your clothes Alice!" I lied.

"they look great on you!" Alice smiled.

"is it true? What you guys were talking about?" I played with my hands. I was so nervous.

"oh, you heard that? We were just kidding." Edward tried to cover up.

"so how'd you know Troy was drunk?" I asked.

"why? Was he?" Edward interrogated.

"you tell me" I replied.

"uhh…" Alice hesitated. "ITS TRUE!" she snapped.

"I knew it! Edward! You lied to me!!" I said folding my arms. But, that made my back ache and I groaned in pain. Alice and Edward ran towards me. I tried to restrain my tears.

"I'm fine! I just cracked my back is all" I lied. "so, you guys are vampires?"

"yeah" Alice answered. I took a deep breath.

"that's pretty cool" I forced a smiled.

"your not scared?" Edward asked.

"why? Should I be?" I asked back. He would have sucked my blood already if he was a bad guy.

"well, we only drink animal blood" Alice jumped.

"even better" I smiled. How nice of them to spare peoples lives. I respect them for that.

"isn't there something you wanted to tell her Edward?" Alice asked then left the room.

"ugh! Wanna see my room?" Edward asked. Right, now, after what happened to me? No.

"let's talk here"

"ehh……….I broke up with Evangeline"

"I know, Carlisle told me, but you should have known that seeing you can read minds and all."

"I can't read yours" he confessed. I looked down in embarrassment once again. It was silent for a while. I was playing with my thumbs when Edward took my hand. I wanted to cry on his shoulders and tell him everything. I tried to keep the frog in my throat, in my throat. I tried to keep the tears from falling but the started to fall when I heard him tell me how he felt. The three words that made me fall apart.

"I like you" he said. But it was also the way he said it. That meant more than when Troy said he loved me. I leaned on his shoulder and cried. I cried till I couldn't breathe anymore. He held my hand the whole time. Finally, I stopped.

"I'm sorry. A lot just happened tonight and I just really needed a shoulder to cry on.

"what happened? Why'd you change your mind?" he asked.

"uh…I broke up with Troy and as for the party..I just had a hunch…" I lied.

"maybe that's why he got drunk" he guessed.

I quickly remembered something Edward had said before. "how do you know my mom?" I inquired.

"I went to high school with her." he answered. But, I had a feeling he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"how old are you?"

"old enough" he laughed.

"old enough to tell me the truth?" I sat up on the couch. He let go of my hand when I backed away. Then, he took a deep breath. I waited for him to talk.

"Me and your mom. we used to date." he nodded. He waited for my reaction. There was a sharp pain in my chest, hurting more than my back. I didn't know what to say. I nodded with him for now. It's not like it was a bad thing for your friend to have gone out with your mother. It's just not something you see everyday. Plus, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything so I should be worrying right?………My MOM? I decided I was going to laugh.

"what's so funny?" he asked.

"you're kidding! Oh gosh, Edward! You almost got me. You know I really needed a laugh. Thanks" I sighed. He didn't seem to think it was funny.

"I'm not kidding Elena.." he said in his low voice. Oh…..it wasn't a joke? Alright…..breathe…..I swallowed my saliva. I felt dizzy again and I'm certain it's not from my back pain. Now I really didn't know what to do. "say something" he whispered.

"..I…..I…um…….I think I hear Alice calling me" I lied.

"she didn't call" Edward said. I picked up the water that was on the table and drank it.

"oh….um…my mom never mentioned dating a vampire" I confessed. "but she did tell me a vampire story about a human and a vampire falling in love. But, the dazzling vampire was just playing with her heart and left her when she needed him most. It's pretty sad. But, then a pack of werewolves come save her from her misery and they lived happily ever after"

"oh…"

"are…..are you that vampire? Did you leave her? I always thought that my mom was referring the human to herself because she's only had two boyfriends." I narrowed my eyes.

"uh……yeaa…." he admit. "I…I left her after her birthday. Only because I wanted her to be safe, away from danger. There was a vampire that was after her and I thought leaving her would be better. I was destroying her life" he explained.

"so you left her? In the story, when the human went into her room, everything that he gave her was gone"

"yea, I thought it would be better if she forgot about me"

"as if……you never existed?"

"yea. How many times did she tell you this story?"

"everyday till I was five" I scowled.

"have you told her why you left?" I asked.

"yea, she forgave me but…..I still wish I'd never left" he sighed.

"so, you still love her?" I gulped.

"well, yeah. But, it's too late. She's married and has kids. Hehe" he chuckled.

"I have to go home" I told him. I didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

The next day I was trying to sleep the whole say. Just, stay in my bed and forget all my problems. Forget that my back ached like hell. Forget that my mom and my 'husband' used to date each other. Then someone knocked on my door.

"honey?" My mom called.

"WHAT?"

"come downstairs and eat breakfast" she commanded.

"I'm not hungry" I rolled over on my bed.

"doesn't matter you're going to eat"

"I'll eat later!"

"no you'll eat now! Open the door" she yelled. I got up from my bed and opened the door like a zombie. When she came in I dropped myself on the bed.

"what's up?……" she asked.

"nothing!" I answered too quickly.

"you can tell me honey" she sat on the bed. I tapped my fingers on my pillow.

"I broke up with Troy." I answered.

"oh……honey…why?"

"promise you won't get mad?"

"okay I promise Elena" she shook her head.

"well, he got drunk yesterday and…"

"did he touch you?"

"uh……" I gulped. I tightened my eyebrows.

"oh…..no…..my poor baby!" she said giving me a hug. I cried on my moms shoulders. I was restraining it all day but I had to. I decided after this I would pretend nothing ever happened. It was going to be a bad dream. I have to make myself believe it was just a bad dream.

"oh, what will your father say?" asked combing my hair with her fingers.

"he won't say anything….cause you won't tell him…or Masen at least not about the touching part…okay mom?" Mom took a deep breath and didn't say anything.

"he loves you….you know?" I told her. She stopped combing my hair.

"well, of course he does. He's my husband" She kissed my forehead.

"Mom! I'm not talking about dad. I'm talking about Edward. Your ex- vampire boyfriend." I flipped my hair.

"well…..he needs to get over it! Too much time has passed and-"

"and you love him too. But, not the same way anymore. Not like you love dad." I huffed.

"yes, I do love him………" she smiled. After that, she held my chin up. "do you?"

"UGh! No……no way!" I think I was telling myself that more than I was telling my mom. "I've only known him for a week, he's drop dead gorgeous, and plus he doesn't like me like that" I laughed.

"……..good. Because, you don't need that kind of stress in your life right now."

"what stress?"

"he's a vampire, your human… there's a lot of problems with that situation. Don't you remember the story I told you when you were young."

"well, isn't dad a werewolf?" I asked. It just came out of my mouth. I never even thought about it until now.

"eh………..No, your father is not a werewolf. He's a human being like everyone else"

"so, he was never a werewolf? Grandpa Billy told me about werewolves that first time we put him in the senior home. I thought he was psycho but now…." I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." she replied. That must mean dad was a werewolf. Knowing my mom, she would have told me the truth.

"do you have something against Edward?"

"no….of course not. He's a great guy" she smiled.

"so what if I had said I did love him, hypothetically speaking..?" I gulped.

"I don't want you to get hurt like I did sweetie." she said.

"I won't get hurt though" I beseeched. She detected my anxious eyes.

"alright……" she approved. "oh, you're going to give your dad a hear attack"

"we don't have to tell dad yet." I suggested. "so, if I did like Edward, hypothetically speaking again……how would I go about it?"

My mom laughed. "well, in this situation, I say make the first move if he doesn't because I think without my blood smelling as it does, Edward wouldn't have taken a second look at me."

"what? Your blood?"

"yea, my blood kind of like, sings to him. Like, a favorite song that you want to listen to all day you know?"

"wow……..I don't think he likes my blood. Plus, I've already made the first move by talking to him."

"Edward…..well…….he kind of hates himself…..he pushes people away…..you know?"

"mhhmm…." I smiled. "thanks mom!"

"alright, let's have breakfast okay?"

The whole weekend, I spent my days trying to get my dignity back. It was a little difficult though having Troy call every hour. Good thing I didn't have a cell phone. I went on ahead to the mall to relieve stress. I still couldn't believe I finally got my dream boyfriend and broke up with him the same day he told me I was his girlfriend. Maybe there was some sort of bet going on. Whatever. I went in old navy and bought a couple of red shirts. I also bought some polo's and pants. Then, I went to urban outfitters. Guess, who was there? Molly and Sarah.

"ELENA!" they screamed!

"what happened? We've been trying to call you?" Molly yelled.

"sorry, I don't have caller ID on my phone. Did you try calling the house?" I told them. I had my own separate line in my room.

"yeah, that's how we knew you would be here." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"what happened on Friday?" Molly asked.

"you ran out of there like there was a bomb in the house or something. And, that guy was looking for his leather jacket that you stole" Sarah put in.

"nothing happened……I just broke up with Troy that's why"

"no wonder……….." Molly laughed. No wonder what?

"I know why!!" Sarah grinned. "you totally like EDWARD!"

"no…" I shook my head. He told me he liked me but I think he just felt bad for me or something. Plus, he loved my mother, not me. And, I've only known him for a week.

"come on, your like the only girl he talks to…I mean that he's not related to." she accused.

"oh, but he has a girlfriend." Molly pointed out.

"exactly!" I lied.

"well, there are some seriously cute guys in the movie theatre……wanna come?" Sarah asked.

"no thanks you guys…." I replied.

"alright, but please don't get mad when I tell you this. Troy kept calling my cell phone and on our way here we kinda told him we were coming here to look for you and…." Molly said walking away with Sarah.

"MOLLY!" I barked but she was too far. "that little…UGH!….I could just defenestrate her!" I couldn't stay at the mall anymore, he was probably here. I looked around and started to walk faster. I finally got out of the mall and the parking lot was just a few feet away. I could see my dad's car parked where I parked it. I searched for the keys in my purse as fast as I could. My bag was kinda large and It was quite difficult to find it. Finally, I found it in one of the pockets. I looked up at the car and saw a figure standing there. I winced my eyes looking at who it might be.

Troy.


	7. Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me

From Last Ch:

"MOLLY!" I barked but she was too far. "that little…UGH!….I could just defenestrate her!" I couldn't stay at the mall anymore, he was probably here. I looked around and started to walk faster. I finally got out of the mall and the parking lot was just a few feet away. I could see my dad's car parked where I parked it. I searched for the keys in my purse as fast as I could. My bag was kinda large and It was quite difficult to find it. Finally, I found it in one of the pockets. I looked up at the car and saw a figure standing there. I winced my eyes looking at who it might be.

Troy.

………………………………...

I turned around hoping he hasn't seen me. I paced myself back to the mall but it was too late.

"Elena!" he yelled behind me. I started to run/walk but there was a crack on the floor which screwed up the levels on the floor. I tripped and dropped all my bags. My back hurt like crazy.

"let me help you up?" he said. Always the one helping me up, sadly.

"NO! stay away from me!" I demanded. I got up and fixed my shirt while he handed me my bags. I snatched it from his hands.

"I'm really sorry Elena! Please! You have to believe me…..I was being stupid and I got drunk and I'm really sorry….please…..its just that yesterday was when my dad died and every year I just lose control of myself and-" he pestered me with his explanation.

"-I don't care! You shouldn't have gotten drunk and what you did to me was totally inexcusable!" I yelled.

"I know! Please Elena! I promise I wont do whatever it is I did again. Even if I am your boyfriend….I don't even remember half the things I did that day. I just remember you running away and telling me it's over"

"you don't know what you did?" I turned my head. At least, Edward won't be able to read his mind. "you wanna know what you did? You touched me! Everywhere! You violated me!" I grimaced.

"I did that?" he winced. He stepped closer to give me a apology hug but then immediately backed away remembering he was the one who had hurt me. I felt a drop of water on my arm but it wasn't raining. I became conscious it was from my eyes.

"baby! Forgive me please….I wont ever touch you again, promise……….if I ever hurt you again please feel free to take a knife and stab me!" he pleaded and I noticed he was crying too. I felt bad for the guy….and after all I have liked him since childhood. His baby cute face made me smile. He was really trying. I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath. I wasn't really sure of what I was getting myself into.

"actions speak louder than words Troy. And, I don't want to be responsible for making star soccer player at our school cry." I breathed. Troy laughed/cried.

"does that mean yes?" tears fell from his eyes. Aww…I couldn't resist that face. He looked so cute. I wiped the tears away from his face.

"sure" I nodded. "what happened to your dad?"

"……well he didn't really die. He just left me and my family when I was ten. I'm the youngest, and the only guy. I always thought he left because of me. My mom was left to take care of six children." he said. SIX? Six brother's and sisters?

"oh, I'm sorry" I made my lips into a thin line. "I'll call you later" I smiled.

"let me walk to your car, your dad's car" he offered. I made a dismayed face. "I won't touch you, promise" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"fine" I gave up. He walked with me to the car keeping his hands in his pockets the whole time. I went in the car and closed the door waiting for him to get out of the way so I don't run over his foot or something. He knocked on the window.

"what now?" I rolled down the window.

"can I have a kiss?" he laughed with his pleading eyes, so sure I would give him one.

"no, you'll need to earn it this time…" I retorted.

I got home and mom and dad were snuggling up on the couch.

"hey mom and dad! I'm going to my room" I ran upstairs. Seconds later, my dad entered my room.

"hey kid!" he sighed holding a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila.

"dad? Are you drunk?" I asked. I saw what happened when people got drunk.

"no! I don't drink when my kids are around. Plus, your mom wont let me. This is for you. I heard about you breaking up with Todd and I wanted to offer you a glass to numb the pain. I do this with your brother all the time." he clarified.

"it's Troy, dad" I wanted to tell him me and Troy were back together but I've always wondered how alcohol tasted like. He poured me a glass.

"just don't tell your mother" he said before leaving.

I sipped it and it wasn't that bad. Nothing I would drink for free time though. I gulped it down so it would be gone, out of sight. Surprisingly, my back didn't hurt as much anymore. I felt a little out of my mind but it was night time, I ate dinner in the mall. I still had to take a shower for tomorrow. I went in the bathroom and stripped my clothes. All I had on was my bra, underwear, and the cloth that covered my stitches. I took out the bandage and cut a new piece for when I get out of the shower. I looked at the mirror inspecting my bare back. There was only dried blood and it looked nasty.

Finally, Monday had come. I held baby Camellia in my hands and rocked her back and forth. I left her in Mrs. Jones' room so I could go to French class. As usual, Edward was not there yet. I sat down in my usual spot.

"so, did Troy ever find you?" Molly asked.

"yea……." I said. "we're back together" I shrugged.

"you don't look very happy" Molly indicted.

"I am" I rested my head on my hand. Troy walked in and smiled at me. He sat in Edward's chair again.

"Troy, that's Edward's seat!" I reminded him.

"I know, he's not here today. None of the Cullens are" he grinned. I looked outside the window and it wasn't that sunny. He should be here. Oh, he was probably hunting. I remembered him apologizing to Alice for making her look for me when she was supposed to be drinking blood. Troy asked me to sit with him at lunch again but I thought It was better if I sat with my friends. Then, he offered to sit with us.

"hey Troy!" Sarah greeted.

"what's he doing here?" Greg asked.

"I'm her boyfriend" Troy told him.

"why didn't you tell me Elena?" Greg questioned.

"oh….uh….sorry" I shook my head.

"where are the Cullens?" Molly asked.

"they went camping" I answered blankly.

"so, why'd you and Troy break-up over the weekend?" Greg asked. I wasn't sure how to answer. I took a big gulp.

"what's with the 20 questions Greg?" I barked.

"well……I got really drunk and….I lost control of myself." Troy confessed. I could feel he was uncomfortable.

"thanks" I took his hand and smiled.

I got home and my mom was home early. She was making cookies in the kitchen. I could smell it all the way from the front door.

"Mom?!" I called.

"in the kitchen honey!" she yelled back.

"why are you home early?' I asked.

"I had a doctor's appointment"

"what?" my face twisted into worry.

"I'm pregnant!" she smiled.

"oh, mom! That's great!" my eyes bulged. More siblings….more fun. I hugged my mom.

"there's just one thing…or two things" she smiled.

"what is it?"

"I might be having twins" she took a bite of the cookie. My heart pounded on my chest like a drum. Speaking of babies, I had to take care of mine right now. Camellia was on the kitchen table. I should feed her.

The next day, I had Bio first class so I didn't need to make any extra stops. I looked outside. What a sunny day it was? I slumped on my chair and pouted. That meant Edward wouldn't be here today….again. I looked at my report and made a few fast changes. I was a bit early anyway. The bell rand and everyone got settled in. I think I looked pretty uncomfortable because Ms. Jones made me present first.

"Ms. Black, would you do us the great honor by presenting first. Now class, remember that today's assignment was to figure out how to take care of the baby by taking turns. Then, explain you know any problems you face as a married couple" Great! I rolled my eyes.

Before starting, I cleared my throat. "okay….um….well, As you know, we named our daughter Camellia. Uh….a problem we faced that involved the baby was that well.." I started to say.

"come on Elena! You can do this" Ms. Jones said. That was probably the nicest thing I've ever heard her say, to anyone. I took a deep breath.

"alright, I got it. A problem was that the father, Edward Cullen, was never there" I walked across the room. "I felt like a single mother. It was hard to do the switch for the baby because he never had the time to call back or even tell me where the hell he was. Excuse my language. Ugh…..but…oh and also, having a husband that's always being watched like some celebrity! He is not that cute! I mean-" I was on a roll. But, then Mrs. Jones cleared her throat.

"that was very good Elena!" she smiled. "but this is getting recorded and the whole class is going to watch it at the end of the assignment." she informed me. My mouth dropped. Couldn't she have told me before I went up there? GUUGHHH!!

"oh okay….where's the camera?" I asked and she pointed to the projector. "uhmm……luv ya hubby!"

"alright Ms. Black………sit down" Mrs. Jones returned to her usual state.

"classic!" Someone held their hand out for me to high five them.

"don't mention it…..really" I grimaced.

Today was Wednesday and it was a pretty sunny day again. You know what that means. I haven't even seen Alice to return her clothes. I missed them and it was driving me crazy waiting for them to come back to school. Troy sat next to me in French class and at lunch he decided we should eat with our own friends. Me and Troy had a date tonight and Masen or dad didn't even ask me why we broke up. He let me pick the place and the time. I said the earlier the better. And, I picked a place where privacy was a real problem because just in case he 'lost control' again, I would have witnesses. It was 5:15 and he told me he would come at 5 sharp. I waited staring down from my window.

"look at me now! Will I ever learn. I don't know how…but I suddenly lose control…….mamma mia! Here I go again! My, my how can I resist ya!" I sang. I've always expressed myself better in a song. I know, cheesy, but true. His car pulled up on the curb and he was fifteen minutes late.

"ELENA!" dad called from downstairs.

"I know! I know!" I yelled.

Troy was in his seat waiting for me to get in the car. I stepped in the car and saw him gripping the handles like he was going to break it in half. I looked at his face and he was crying.

"oh my goodness!!" I screamed. "what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry" he looked at me.

"what? Sorry for what?" I yelled.

"for what I did! I know now what I did" he cried.

"get a grip Troy! I'm the one who was victimized!" I put on my seatbelt. "just don't think about it! EVER! Alright?" I commanded. I couldn't bear Edward knowing then telling his whole family. It would be embarrassing. Carlisle already knew anyway. We went on with our date and the place I chose was Olive Garden.

"Order anything you like" he said.

"I'll have a salad. Thanks" I told the waitress.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo" Troy ordered.

"coming right up" the waitress said impassively.

Troy was shaking everywhere. It seemed like he was nervous. "tell me about yourself" I said.

"uh….let's start off with what do you know about me" He replied.

Not to be weird or anything but I knew a lot about him. "I know your in the soccer team. I know that in sixth grade you tried out to be class president. In second grade you gave me a valentines day card saying that you really liked my show and tell. I brought th-"

"the Quileute stuff. I remember that" he finally smiled.

"yea…….what bothering you Troy? Have you been drinking again?"

"no…no..noth…nothings bub…bothering me"

"I also know that you start to shake and stutter when you lie" I raised my eyebrows.

"I can't tell you. Uhm….at least not here."

"you tell me now or I leave" I threatened.

"alright……you know how you brought in all those Quileute stuff…..?" he leaned in.

"yea" I nodded.

"well, do you know the old Quileute legend?"

"yea….about the werewolves" I laughed.

"yeah……." he held my hand. His hand felt hot and sweaty. "just think about it alright." he smiled.

"okay" I laughed. What could be so serious about the legend that he couldn't tell me? Seriously.

"so, I don't know if this is right but did something happen to your back that day?"

"no….nothing happened to my back…..you didn't do anything to my back, you were probably just imagining that." I lied.

"alright………..I'm sorry"

"can we just drop it?" I snapped. "let's, let's talk about something else Troy" I tried to smile.

After dinner at 6 o'clock. He dropped me home. He held both my hands and swayed them left to right.

"I had a lovely dinner" I smiled.

"me too"

I guess it was time I forgave him. I tried to kiss him but I had to tiptoe. Even then, I couldn't even reach his lips. I never noticed how tall he was until now. That's weird since I've known him for so long.

"hehe….when did you get so tall?" I asked. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were so warm. Out of nowhere, images of that night came up in my mind.

"AGHH!" I pulled away. He was shocked.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

I walked into school carrying baby Camellia. I almost don't feel that weird anymore holding the baby since a lot of people were doing it too. Some people put their baby in the backpack. It was a fairly sunny day today so I expected the Cullen's not to be at school anymore. Ugh! That bastard! Or….those bastards….I wasn't just mad at Edward I was mad at all of them. Not one call! I check my voicemail everyday and nothing. Why couldn't they just move. At least I can just get another partner or something.


	8. Making a Choice

From Last Ch:

I walked into school carrying baby Camellia. I almost don't feel that weird anymore holding the baby since a lot of people were doing it too. Some people put their baby in the backpack. It was a fairly sunny day today so I expected the Cullen's not to be at school anymore. Ugh! That bastard! Or….those bastards….I wasn't just mad at Edward I was mad at all of them. Not one call! I check my voicemail everyday and nothing. Why couldn't they just move. At least I can just get another partner or something.

………………………………...

Out of the blue everything went black. Someone put their hands over my eyes. "guess who!!" a familiar voice sang. My heart pumped rapidly. My lungs failed to inhale or exhale and my arms were getting goose bumps. It was a voice I never thought I'd hear again and my knees felt weak. I took the hands off my face and without even looking I already knew who it was. Edward! Its was Edward! I took a really deep breath because what I was about to do was….well. I turned around and tried to keep a straight face. I didn't look up at him so that I can keep my concentration. I saw his hands and he was wearing gloves.

"why are you wearing gloves…Ugh, never mind. Where have you been? I had no idea where you were and you left me to take care of this stupid doll by myself!" I accused. He lifted my chin to look at him but I closed my eyes.

"Look at me!" he demanded in his low but calming tone.

I opened my eyes. He was wearing a hood and I couldn't see his face. Also, because he was holding up a flower right in front of my face.

"what's this?" I asked taking the flower.

"it's a purple hyacinth. Go look it up" he said before walking away with his family. I smelled the flower and it smelled wonderful. I remembered something also wonderful.

"Alice" I yelled but she was already in the other end of the hallway with her family. They were all wearing hats or hoods. I laughed by myself. Oh Troy, please don't think about that day. Wait a second. I was supposed to be mad at Edward! He thinks he can get away with it just like that? I walked into the classroom and Troy was sitting in Edward's spot.

"Edward's back!" I told him.

"so?" he replied.

"so…..go back to your seat!" I pointed.

"why?"

"cause you were assigned there" I made a DUH face at him.

"he can sit there" Troy suggested.

"Troy, you are getting on my last nerves!"

"fine…." he whined. I kissed him on the cheek before he left but then he gave me a full kiss. I didn't want to argue anymore so I let that one slide. I was saving all my anger for Edward.

Edward entered the door and that feeling came back. I breathed slowly to get my heartbeat back into its normal pace. Quickly I asked Sarah what the flower meant. She was kinda a freak with flowers and stuff.

"it means I'm sorry, please forgive me" Edward put his books down. I smiled back. Stupid me. Troy was looking towards me from where he sat. Edward looked confused.

"did you make Troy move?" he smiled.

"maybe" I laughed. I guess I could yell at him another day.

"so, how was it being a single mom for two days?"

"it was…………..great…..anything you hear about me saying anything about you was a total mistake...I had too much caffeine that day and I was totally kidding about everything." I lied. I meant every word when I had said it.

"you know you can't lie to me Elena, we'll talk after school" he said.

"what if I have plans after school?"

"haha….with who?"

"with Troy"

"I thought you two broke up?"

"well, we worked things out. By the way, you never told me what happened to you and Evangeline."

"it just didn't work out" he replied.

"alright, and don't worry, I didn't have any plans with Troy today" That way he can tell me the real truth too.

I sat with them at lunch excited to see Alice again. She was chipper than she usually was.

………

It's been two months and finally I didn't have to take care of that stupid doll anymore. Edward didn't really get mad at the video we watched. He just laughed at my humiliation. Troy and I had been going out every Friday. He let me sit with the Cullens but he always had a problem with it I could tell. I went out with Edward some Wednesdays after school and sometimes Alice would stay too. Of course if Alice stayed Jasper would. The winter musical was coming up and I thought I would try out. I don't know if I could sing in front of all those people though.

"do you think I can get into the musical?" I asked Troy. We were at his house waiting for the soccer game to start.

"why would you want to try out for the musical?"

"I like to sing…." I sang.

"you like to sing?" he asked. "I thought it was just a habit you have"

"umm….no"

"whatever makes you happy" he laughed.

"don't you want to know about it?" I pleaded.

"just…..surprise me"

"what song should I sing for my audition?"

"oh, babe the game is starting!" he looked at the TV.

"I have to go home" I lied.

"oh, you have to do that thing today right? With Camellia?" he said totally concentrated on the game.

"sure" I frowned.

I went in the car not wanting to go home yet. I drove to the Cullens mansion hoping they would be home. I came out of the car and heard a door closing. I havent even closed the car door.

"BOO!" Edward tried to scare me. It worked. I almost went into the car.

"Edward! You shocked me!" I laughed.

"took ya long enough" he smiled.

"long enough to what?"

"to come here. Alice had a vision you were coming so-"

"this was a bad idea" I opened the car door.

"Come on!" Edward took my hand and closed the door.

"Elena!" Alice cried out. She gave me a big hug. Rosalie came in and said hi but she left with Emmett to spend some quality time together.

"how are you and Troy these days?" she asked.

"we're good……..well, not exactly. Things could be better you know?" I smiled.

"so what brings you to the Cullen lair?" Jasper laughed.

"I was thinking of auditioning for the winter musical" I bit my lip.

"that's great" Alice smiled encouragingly.

"thanks"

"what are you thinking about singing for your audition?" Edward asked walking to the piano.

"I'm not sure. I don't even think I can sing in front of an audience" I elevated my eyebrows.

"come sit with me" Edward patted the empty space next to him.

"sing for me?" I asked as I sat. We sat in silence for a while then he started playing.

"wait, only of you promise to sing after I do" then he continued playing. "….she may be weary. Oh, Women do get weary. Wearing the same old shabby dress. And when she's weary. Try a little Tenderness. Hm…she may be waiting. Just anticipating. Thing's she may never posses. And, while she's without them, try a little tenderness. For it's not just sentimental. She has her grief and her care. But her words soft and gentle makes it easier to bare. You wont regret it. Cause women don't forget it. Love is their whole happiness……….(sings)…..you've got to try, you've got to hold her, you've got to squeeze her, you have to try, you've got to try, and always please her, you wont regret it, you wont regret it, OH! TRY a little Tenderness!!" he sang. It was beautiful. I felt a little self conscious after hearing Edward sing. "you're turn" he smiled devilishly.

"fine, what should I sing?"

"anything"

"why do birds…..suddenly appear…" I whispered.

"that's not singing!" he laughed. "come on, it's me. You can do this. Sit up, keep your back straight" he touched my back where my scar is. It was still healing.

"ouch!" I whispered. "umm…….could you not touch my back?" I asked.

"sing….!" he demanded.

"I can't" I whined.

"look at me………..don't be scared" he heartened. I was suddenly calm and I gained more confidence looking at his smile.

"…Why do birds suddenly appear? every time you are near? Just like me. They long to be, Close to you. .." I sang. "Ugh! I don't like it. Let's try a different song." I thought for a second. "oh I know, This is the only song I know how to play on the piano." I put my hands on the keys and sang. "nobody does it better…..makes me feel sad for the rest. Nobody does it, half as good as you. Baby you're the best." I smiled.

"I wasn't looking. But, somehow you found me. I tried to hide from your love light. But like heaven above me, the spy who loved me. Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight." Edward but in beautifully.

"And nobody does it does it better. Although I wish someone could. Nobody does it quite as good as you. Why'd you have to be so good?"

"oh my goodness" Esme said behind us. "you sing so beautifully Elena"

"why thank you Esme" I replied.

"so what's the musical about?" she asked.

"it's going to be based on the Broadway play, Mamma Mia" I smiled. "I want to audition for the part of Sophie"

"that's a big part" Alice informed Esme.

"well I did like ABBA, do you mind if I watch?" Esme asked.

"oh of course not. Bring the whole family. And it works out great because it's at night." I grinned.

"Um…Esme? One little problem. Jacob" Jasper pointed out before leaving.

"it's fine…..I don't want my parents to come anyway. I'll just make Masen tape it or something." I compromised. "where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"he's at work" Esme frowned. Jasper rushed into the room holding a remote control.

"you guys! There's been a vampire attack" Jasper scowled.

"What!?" Alice, Esme, and Edward barked at Jasper.

"yea, actually there's been several. Down in the Harbor, at night, when no one is around" Jasper explained.

"oh my gosh! This is bad! This is really bad!" Edward paced back and forth.

"what are we going to do?" I asked.

"WE are going to try and find out who that is and kill em. YOU are going to rehearse for your play." Edward commanded.

"I want to help!" I snapped.

"Bella would kill me if I ever put you in danger" I yelled. Even after all this time he still thinks about my mom.

"ugh! Do whatever you want!" I roared.

I went home but seems everyone went out to eat dinner at the cafe. They probably took Masen's car. I checked my phone if I had any messages. I had three from Troy.

_Hey, what's up baby? I miss you, you just left I know but just call back when you get this message._

_Elena, you haven't called. Are you even home or are you screening my calls? You better not be at the Cullens or anything. Your always with them! Alice this, Edward that! I'm beginning to think your screwing me over with that Edward guy. _

_Hey, that last message I left you was not intentional. I was just jealous you know? Anyway, call okay?_

I called Troy and he answered on the first ring.

"I've been calling you all day!" he yelled.

"sorry, I was busy" I moaned.

"were you at the Cullens?"

"ugh! Yea, I went to see the Cullens!" I confessed. I was too tired to lie.

"so you left me to be with the Cullens?"

"they helped me, unlike you, to pick my audition song"

"it's always them isn't it? Fine be with them then!" he yelled so loud that my eardrums hurt.

"stop yelling at me Troy! I am in no mood to argue with you. You are acting like such a pain in the butt"

"no I will yell alright! I don't want you seeing him anymore"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that!" I sighed.

"it's either him or me Elena!" he barked. I heard him sigh. "pick.."

"I can't…."

"PICK someone dammit!"

"please don't make me pick, please" I begged.

"you already have" he said before hanging up.


	9. Chapter 9

From Last Ch:

"no I will yell alright! I don't want you seeing him anymore"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that!" I sighed.

"it's either him or me Elena!" he barked. I heard him sigh. "pick.."

"I can't…."

"PICK someone dammit!"

"please don't make me pick, please" I begged.

"you already have" he said before hanging up.

………………………………...

My stomach was grumbling and my mom didn't make any food. I checked the fridge and there were some leftovers left. I ate that and went to the bathroom to wash up. The shower felt good on my skin. I heard the phone ringing so I quickly put on my towel and ran downstairs.

"hello" I greeted.

"hello Bella" some woman laughed. "guess who's back?" she said before hanging up. That was totally creepy. I felt goose bumps on my back and I went into my room to change. I was planning on calling my mom and asking her if anyone hated her. There was only one guy I knew who was dead but wanted to kill her. James. At least I think so, It was in her story and Edward had killed him. I took the keys and started my dad's car. I looked at the gear shift and the handle was gone. How could it be gone I was just in here five minutes ago. I looked in the car and there was nobody inside. I was totally freaked out. My heart started pumping and my hands wouldn't move. My lungs didn't give me enough oxygen and I had to force myself to breathe. What if it was that woman who just called? I unbuckled my seatbelt and went into the house. I didn't even look anywhere, I just dialed in the numbers.

"hello, Elena?" mom answered.

"mom, there was…there was a woman who…who called. She…she said…..gue…guess who's back" I tried to say….and breathe.

"okay honey, did she say who she was?" I heard my mom gulp.

"n….no"

"okay, doesn't matter. We're-" then it was only the dial tone and the line went dead. I locked my door and my window. The lights flickered on and off and I was terrified. I sat in my bathroom and locked the doors. I heard my window's glass shattering.

"calling Renee, Bella? Don't worry, it's just me…" a woman asked then laughed diabolically. I stayed quiet. "hmm…..you smell differently. I can barely smell you" she knocked on the bathroom door. "I know you're in there. Your stupid new boyfriend forgot to burn my pieces. I can't believe your dating that werewolf, Jacob Black. Edward killed James now I am going to kill you! And, maybe I'll even kill your little husband. Nobody messes with Victoria! " she laughed.

I got up and tried to open the window to my bathroom. It was a small window but I think I could fit in there. I stepped into the tub and unlocked the window. I looked at the door trying to see if I had time. She turned the knob and all the nails fell. I looked out the window knowing there was no time. Masen's car parked in the middle of the street. There were a couple of cars there too. I looked at the door and it wasn't opened. I stepped out of the tub, frightened and looked through the hole which used to have my doorknob.

"Elena!?" my mom looked at the same time.

"mom!" I opened the door and hugged her.

"oh…I'm so sorry!" she fixed my hair. "Jake, get me Elena's inhaler!" she yelled at my dad. I didn't know they kept an inhaler for me, I hadn't had an asthma attack in years. Dad came back with an inhaler and I took it. I heard a few voices coming from downstairs.

"why didn't you tell me dad was a werewolf?" I asked.

"because that was old news. I thought moving would fix things but she's found me!" my mom cried.

"who's downstairs?" I asked.

"well, when the line went dead I told your dad and he called your uncle Quil and Embry." Mom replied.

"dad! You forgot to burn her!" I shook my head.

"ugh! Idiots! Do I have to tell them what to do all the time!" he said reminiscing his teen life.

Today was my cousin, Ashlee's, birthday. She was turning 18. Before going there, I wanted to stop by Edward's house. The phone lines were dead and we only had one car so it was just me and my mom. In the car, I asked her multiple questions about dad. He had given up his werewolf side for my mom so that he could be all human. That was before me and Masen was born. I learned about the two apprentices that James had. Victoria and Laurent. Laurent was killed and burned. I was wearing a little red dress and my hair was curled up and kept together with a thin red hair band. I asked my mom to come in but she said it would be too hard for her. She had a shawl which I had to borrow from her for when I go in there because my back was showing. I had told her how I got it and understood.

"you look beautiful" she smiled at me.

"I get my looks from you mom" I giggled.

"remember. He hates himself so you have to make the first move"

"mom, I'm just going to tell them about Victoria since your too I don't know to tell them." I accused. "don't you want to see Alice?" I asked.

"maybe next time honey"

"fine, that's a promise"

"take your time honey" she said.

"alright mom!"

I went to the door and Alice opened it.

"hey beautiful!" she laughed.

"hey, I need to talk to you guys!" I sighed. Alice closed the door behind me and called Edward. I fixed my shawl making sure it covered my back. I stood next to Alice waiting for Edward to come. He came in from the kitchen looking down.

"you talking to us again, Elena?" he asked buttoning his shirt. Then when he was done he looked up and stared at me. Or maybe Alice.

"HEY!" I tried to get his attention.

"Edward….." Alice waved in front of his face. I stepped in front of him and snapped my fingers.

"oh, sorry, uh…….so, you're back!" Edward snapped back into reality.

"I'll get Jasper!" Alice suggested.

"you're staying!" Edward commanded.

"I'm going to get Jasper" She laughed.

"I'll wait for you to get back.." I told her.

"no, start without me" she laughed.

"uh……well, yesterday I got home and…uh….funny story Victoria thought I was my mother and tried to kill me!" I said enthusiastically hoping it wouldn't sound as bad. "but, my parents came and she got away" I shrugged. "so I was thinking that she might be who you guys should be searching for because she wants to kill my mom"

"did she hurt you?" Edward asked.

"no. Not a scratch on me"

"oh, thank god!" he hugged me.

"thanks" I melted into his arms. Well, he was cold but I melted. I put my arms around him and gave him a big hug back.

"I……I broke up with Troy, or he broke up with me" I notified him.

"why?" he laughed.

"it….it's embarrassing"

"tell me, I promise not to laugh"

"he told me to chose………you or him" I looked at my hands.

"who'd you chose?" he chuckled. Was he going to make me say it? It was pretty obvious who I chose. I rolled my eyes and looked up. His eyes were right there. He was so close to me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. I remembered what my mom said. 'make the first move'. It's like she wanted us to be together. I guess she loves him so much I'm the only one she trusts to love him as she did. "you look stunning" he whispered.

"I'm going to my cousin's birthday party" I buried my face in his chest. I took his hands and pit them around my wait. First move right? I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, I felt a cold kiss on my cheek. My heart did that whole skipping a beat thing again. My hands were shaking and I felt warm even though Edward was dead cold. I think I was sweating even. My eyes were still closed and I searched for his lips.

Found it. My breathing got heavier and my heart was pumping faster than a running cheetah. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled myself up. I was tiptoeing and his hands on my back were moving up. I was lost in the kiss and I tried to get a hold of his hands so he wouldn't reach the top of my back and find the scar. I untangled my hands from his hair and moved his arm down. He stopped kissing me instead.

"don't touch my back!" I reminded him in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry" he chuckled. He gave me a big hug and I almost couldn't breath. My shawl was falling down and I couldn't move to fix it. He kissed my neck and his cold lips felt good on my skin. He wrapped his arms on my back again. My hands finally fell free and I backed away and fixed my shawl.

"sorry…." he said again thinking he did something wrong.

"it's not you, it's me…….." I cried. I wanted to kiss him again. I stepped closer getting back into his arms.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"nothing…"

"every time I try to touch your back you freak out on me!" he frowned. I can't keep it a secret much longer, plus that was ages ago.

"I….I just have a scar there and I'm sensitive about it"

"let me see it.." he contorted his face into anger. Oh, great! he was angry now.

"it's nothing really.." I tried to convince him.

"don't lie to me Elena!" it sounded like a threat. I lowered my shawl and showed him the scar across my back. It was pink and it popped out a little like a bubble on my skin.

"Who did this to you!!" he barked.

"I did" I told him the truth. Technically I was the one bumped into the mirror but Troy had thrown me at it.

"tell me the truth!" he pinched the bridges of his nose.

"I am telling you the truth….I bumped into a broken mirror!" I bit the side of my mouth. "and……..I had Carlisle stitch it up" I shouldn't have said that. He grabbed my hand and we went into the family room where Carlisle and Esme were. He turned me around showing my back. My eyes watered. I can't believe how much trouble I was causing.

"did you know about this?" he asked Carlisle.

"umm……yea" Carlisle replied. I turned around and looked at Edward.

"how'd she get that on her back? No one is that clumsy to happen to have bumped into a broken mirror! What'd you do Elena? Throw yourself at it backwards?" he snapped.

"uhh…..yea!" I answered quickly.

"Edward, you're taking this way out of proportion. Calm down!" Carlisle shook his head.

I could see Carlisle was really trying not to say anything. "Jasper!" Carlisle beckoned. "can you calm your brother down?" he asked.

"sure thing" Jasper smiled.

"hey…hey…NO!……"Edward yelled. "alright….I'm sorry" he said calmly. Jasper was just standing there. I felt calm myself. I think I should tell him to save him from a heart attack. He can't get one but you never know with Edward. I opened my mouth to speak when Edward beat me to it. He took my hands and kissed them.

"did Troy do that to you?" he asked coolly. I think Carlisle was thinking about it. Little flashes of that day came back into my mind causing me to cry more. He wiped my tears from my face.

"yea…." I admit. "he threw me at the broken mirror….but he didn't mean to" His grip on my hand tightened to the extreme. My blood wasn't even flowing there anymore. "my mom is waiting in the car" he let go of my hand.

"I'll walk you to the car" he said.

"alright……" We came outside and my mom was gone. OMG! What if Victoria took her? I asked Edward for a phone. I called my mom's cell phone and thank god she answered.

"where the hell are you mom?" I shouted.

"I left……….I told your dad you wanted to stay at Molly's house for a while. I'll pick you up later." she sounded worried.

"what's going on?"

"nothing, your brother just feels a little sick" she said then hung up.

"where is she?" Edward asked me.

"at home….my brother was feeling sick or something" I put my hand on my head.

…………..

"so, how are we going to get Victoria?" Edward asked.

"oh, no need to worry. My dad knows a couple of werewolves" I took a bite of the ham sandwich Esme made for me.

"werewolves!!" Alice asked.

"yea…my dad used to be a werewolf so he's asking some of them to watch out" I covered my mouth which made Edward laugh.

"still, how about the other humans she's killing?" Edward was a downer.

"my dad will take care of it" I smiled. "don't worry"

"we'll talk about this later" Edward pouted.

"so you guys have an indoor pool? And a home theatre? Oh, and a basketball court?" I lit up.

"yea….." Esme laughed.

"wanna go swimming. I haven't had the chance to use the pool yet" Alice jumped up and down.

"I kinda didn't bring my swimsuit" I sulked. Well, I didn't own a swimsuit. I never had the time to buy a new one. Being in a bathing suit isn't my favorite hobby anyway.

"I have an extra!" she grinned. I took another bite of my sandwich. "I'm sure it'll fit you! Don't worry you'll look great and we can just fix your hair right back"

"it's alright…….can I just borrow like shorts or something?"

"ugh………you get your self confidence from your mother" Rosalie commented. A little harsh but true. I was a little, okay a lot, self conscious. "I think I'd like to join you guys" she smiled, flipped her hair, then rushed to her room.

"I'm going to go help her change" Emmett followed.

"Alice, you need any help changing" Jasper asked her. Great, everyone was going now.

"Come one Elena, you can use my bathroom" Alice took my hand and dragged me to her room. She gave me a yellow bikini that looked too small. She pushed me into the bathroom and told me to change. I took everything off and put the swimsuit on. I folded my bra and underwear and put it in my purse. The mirror was huge and I saw myself. Ew, I thought.

"you done in there?" Alice knocked on the door.

"uhh……yea, just a second" I responded putting my dress over the bikini. Jasper and Alice stood in her room. Jasper was wearing his sunglasses with shorts and Alice was wearing her bikini with a thin piece of cloth as a skirt.

"what is that?" she put her hand on her waist. She was talking about the dress.

"I'll take it off when we get there" I pleaded.

We reached the indoor pool and Emmett was already there with Rosalie. Rosalie was laughing at Emmett swimming.

"last one in here's a rotten egg!" Emmett challenged. Jasper and Alice ran to dive into the water. I walked to the chairs and looked around. Rosalie had jumped into the pool too.

"get in here Elena" Alice ordered.

"the water's very nice" Rosalie agreed and splashed Emmett.

I rolled my eyes to admit my defeat. I lifted the hem of my dress and brought it to my waist. I could see my thighs and my bikini bottom. I was going to put it back down but I felt cold hands on mine.

"aren't you going swimming?" Edward asked behind me.

"are you?"

"you'll need to take your dress off…"

"you didn't answer my question" I retorted turning around with my eyes closed. I'm even more nervous now that Edward's here. He lifted my dress higher and stopped.

"why do you always close your eyes when you turn to me" he asked.

"so I don't lose concentration"

"concentration?"

I opened my eyes seeing Edward in his polo and suit pants. I was confused.

"where are you going? Do you have a business meeting?" I laughed.

"No, I have to talk to someone about I mirror problem" he smiled. His lips moved but it didn't reach his eyes. Wait, mirror problem?

"what mirror problem?" I glared at him.

"just some broken mirrors" he shrugged.

I twisted into a tornado of anger. "you're not going to Troy are you?" Cause, if he does I'm going to kick him in the nuts. Edward didn't answer me. "I'm waiting" I tapped my foot.

"well, not anymore…" he rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to sing in front of a whole audience if you cant even wear a bikini" I heard Rosalie say behind me. That it is! I am tired of they're silly little comments. I took the stupid dress off and threw it on the floor.

"HAPPY?" I shouted behind them.

"I gotta go!" Edward looked at his watch. He was not going to be violent. Not on my watch!

"come here, Edward!" I commanded. He turned around and stepped in front of me looking down at his feet. He couldn't read my mind which was a good thing for me knowing what I was about to do. I took his sleeves and stepped backward. "come here, Edward" I laughed. It was difficult but I managed to get his back to face the pool. "kiss me?" I whispered. Looking up at him I noticed he had his eyes closed. He wouldn't answer so unbuttoned his shirt. His hands took mine and then he kissed it.

"what are you doing?" Edward finally spoke.

"because you're going in the pool" I whispered. I felt his cool lips on mine and I kissed him more intensely. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer.

"hang on" I heard him tell me. Water touched my feet, then my thighs, then up to my neck. I think we were in the pool but I didn't care. I wrapped my feet around Edwards waist. I think I bit off more than I could chew because I felt like I was drowning in the water but my head wasn't in the water. I immediately realized that Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were there in the pool with us. Pulling away to look at his siblings, they didn't seem to notice. They were in their own little world.

"that's enough for the year" he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away"

"me too…" he nodded.

Back at school, today was the first day of auditions. Mom dropped me off at school quick. I think she was really trying to avoid the Cullen's or something. I can tell she still loved Edward but she was trying so hard to get over him. Should I stay away from Edward too? It would help my mom a great deal. I sat in French class holding Edward's hand under the table. Auditions were at lunch time and I was really, really nervous.

Briiiinng!!

The bell rang. I snapped out of my daydream and wiped the drool that was coming out of my mouth. I hadn't realized but I had been staring at my boyfriend the whole time. Boyfriend. Having the words 'my' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence made me feel like running through the fields singing 'I can't smile without you' by Barry Manilow while Edward whistled the tune. I also hadn't noticed that Troy wasn't here today either. Edward skipped lunch to give me moral support in my audition. I hadn't really spent a lot of time practicing my audition song but I think if I did it wouldn't matter cause I was so nervous. I walked up the stage and looked at Edward. He was grinning and giving me a signal to go on. I stood on the stage in front of the drama teacher and her assistants.

"hello…..Elena Black?" The director, Ms. Priestly lowered her glasses. "Can you sing The Winner takes it all for us?" she smiled. That song was for the part of Donna, the mom. I wanted the part of Sophie. Humph.

"I was auditioning for the…the part of Sophie" I informed her which seemed to just make her mad.

"if you're not going to sing then you can just get outta here. We don't need your complaining." she pointed to the door. I took a deep breath. Maybe we could work something out later. I started at the middle then looked at Edward. He was the only one there, no one else. We are at his house and he's sitting next me. Okay, I can do this, I just have to keep my eyes closed.

But tell me does she kissLike I used to kiss you? Does it feel the sameWhen she calls your name? Somewhere deep insideYou must know I miss youBut what can I sayRules must be obeyedThe judges will decideThe likes of me abideSpectators of the showAlways staying lowThe game is on againA lover or a friendA big thing or a smallThe winner takes it allI don't wanna talkIf it makes me feel sadAnd I understandYou've come to shake my handI apologizeIf it makes you feel badSeeing me so tenseNo self-confidenceBut you seeThe winner takes it allThe winner takes it all...

I caught my breath cause all that singing made me start panting. My hand was on my chest and I hadn't even noticed. Mrs. Priestly nodded her head like I hadn't just gave it my all. I even walked around the stage to make it look like I was really performing.

"we'll see you tomorrow……That's all" she calmly said.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I stood in front of Edward and hug him. I could feel him chuckle.

"wait" a girl ran behind us. "here's the script. You got the part of Donna, great job" she grinned.

"oh my…..thank you!!" the words came out of my mouth. Wait. The part of Donna?! NO!

"what's wrong?' Edward asked.

"I wanted the part of Sophie" I replied.

"alright, come on" he pulled me to the director.

"hello, and what part are you auditioning for?" Ms. Priestly asked.

"I'm not auditioning. My girlfriend wanted the part of Sophie…" Edward pointed at me.

"No, Edward, it's fine.." I lied.

"It's Okay Elena, So, Mrs. Priestly….can you please give her the part of Sophie. It would mean a lot to her….and me" he smiled.

"alright sweetheart. Sophie girl. Come here." she frowned. "here's your script. It has the Sophie parts highlighted."

"thanks" I grinned.

"you're welcome. I just thought that you had Donna potential. People usually step up. Not down" she looked at her papers, probably changing my name from Donna to Sophie.

"thanks Edward" I held his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

From Last Ch:

"hello, and what part are you auditioning for?" Ms. Priestly asked.

"I'm not auditioning. My girlfriend wanted the part of Sophie…" Edward pointed at me.

"No, Edward, it's fine.." I lied.

"It's Okay Elena, So, Mrs. Priestly….can you please give her the part of Sophie. It would mean a lot to her….and me" he smiled.

"alright sweetheart. Sophie girl. Come here." she frowned. "here's your script. It has the Sophie parts highlighted."

"thanks" I grinned.

"you're welcome. I just thought that you had Donna potential. People usually step up. Not down" she looked at her papers, probably changing my name from Donna to Sophie.

"thanks Edward" I held his arm.

………………………………...

I looked over the script at home and I didn't even bother to see how Masen was. Mom and dad told me not to bother him and that wasn't hard. I hardy noticed he was there anyhow. Masen locked himself in his room. Sometimes I would here his door open and he would go downstairs to get some food. He wouldn't even say hi to me that one time I greeted him so I knew I had to back off. Flipping through the script, I found a word that caught my eye. Bathing Suit!! OMG! Don't tell me I have to wear a bathing suit. I read the whole page and it said

Sophie: costume: bathing suit

Sky: Swimming trunks

Performing: Lay All your love on me.

As I read there would be two kissing scenes. One when we perform 'Lay All your love on me' and one when Sophie and Sky 'don't' get married. I have to find out who will perform Sky. Ugh, kissing a stranger? Maybe I should have kept the part of Donna, oh wait, she get's married.

Ding Dong!

I heard the doorbell. Running down the stairs was a bad idea cause I tripped again. Once I got up I checked the door. It was Troy. The last person I would expect was Troy.

"no one's home!" I yelled through the door.

"I know….you…you… are home…haha…Elena" he managed to choke out. He sounded like he was drinking again.

"go away" I demanded.

"no….I..I.. was waiting for the right time to say it…..but I need to tell you now…please" he sighed. "open the door"

I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I opened the door and Troy was holding a bottle of beer. His hands were on the doorway to stay up.

"what do you want?" I stupidly asked. It's not like he would have a straight answer. He was drunk.

"I…I need to talk to you….seriously"

"about what?" I crossed my arms.

"about…….what I was….before….."

"what like you've changed?" I chuckled.

"yes. I have changed" he told me with those adorable eyes of his again.

"I don't want to talk to you while you're like this…..come back when your sober!" I directed him.

After school was a little fun I guess. What's his name, Troy wasn't at school again today. I had this funny feeling it was because of me. Mrs. Priestly announced to everyone that she has found a Sky. He was an exchange student from California. I was hoping it was Edward until she said the word 'California'. Oh, sunny California. He came out the stage and everyone clapped. He looked like he was going to be a famous actor one day. He was brunette and his eyes were green. He reminded me of Robert Pattinson, maybe they were related. He also kinda looks like Edward…..maybe I'm just dreaming.

"Ms. Black, please stand next to Mr. Masen" Mrs. Priestly ordered.

MR. MASEN!! What!? I felt dizzy and my knees felt week every step I take closer to this 'Mr. Masen'. My stomach felt a little woozy and I couldn't understand what people were telling me. I looked at my co-star and everything went black.

……..

"are you alright?" said the guy who is playing Sky.

"yea……ugh…my head hurts" I felt my head.

"uh….yea, you fell three steps down" he chuckled. It was similar to Edward's chuckle. I stood up refusing his help and looked around. I was at the clinic's office. "My name is Oliver. Oliver Masen. What's yours?" he smiled like a little boy getting ice cream.

"you don't need to know" I nodded. Taking out my cell phone, I dialed in Edward's number. Alice answered but I asked her to ask Edward if he could pick me up. Oliver was pretty quiet until I put the phone down, then he opened his big mouth again.

"actually, I do need to know. See, we'll be working together and I thought we should get to know each other a little more so that the chemistry on screen-"

"can stay on screen.." I replied.

"I'm asking you nicely here. I don't know what you have against me but I AM new and I'm sorry for whatever it is I did" he narrowed his eyes. And, he was right. Just because he happened to look like my boyfriend and happen to have the same last name as my boyfriend doesn't mean I should hate on him personally.

"yea, sorry. I was just shocked that…never mind" I walked to the door.

"okay, well my mom is waiting outside, I should get going."

"you have your mom drive you to school?"

"yea, my car is broken….what am I supposed to do? Walk?" he laughed away.

I got in Edward's car and I was so relieved to see Edward again. One thing I never asked Edward about was about his human life.

"Edward, how were you when you were a human?" I twirled my fingers into his.

"I was normal" he said.

"what color were your eyes?" I asked.

"they were green."

"your human surname was Masen right?"

"yea, why are you coming at me with all these questions?" Edward looked at me.

"I just wanted to know…." hmm….OMG! I got it! Edward is playing a trick on me. Haha. He is Oliver. Haha. He got the contacts idea from his ex- girlfriend, Evangeline. And, how creative was he to put Masen in his name. Why is he so obvious? You know what, two can play at that game. Edward dropped me off a few blocks away from my house. It took me a lot of pleading to get him to do that. He thought I didn't need to walk that far. The lights were on at my house and mom, dad, Masen, and Troy was there sitting on the kitchen table. They all had worry in their eyes.

"what's wrong?" I immediately asked.

"nothing honey…..nothing!!" dad replied.

"you stink Elena" Masen smelled the air.

Bella POV

Okay, this was bad. Troy, the boy I used to think was great for my daughter is suddenly turning into a pain in the ass. He comes in here today and tells my husband that my daughter's new boyfriend was a vampire. Of course, I hadn't told Jake that Elena was going out with Edward, let alone that the Cullen's were back. So, now Jacob has found out from Troy that Edward Cullen, a vampire, is dating his daughter, a Black, who could eventually turn into a werewolf and have to marry the leader of the wolf pack, I mean if she doesn't imprint and all. But, only if the leader doesn't either. Although I don't really think he cares about all that imprinting stuff but he was mainly focused on Edward/Elena. Masen, having newly transformed into a werewolf has a short temper. He's like Paul when it came to anger. Elena had just come in through the door and asked what's going on. I didn't know what to do. Elena was probably the only one I'd rather Edward be with but her father will never allow it. Jake thinks that the Cullen's have been the one's attacking the humans but if I tell him it's not he wont believe me. Now, he's got Masen to try and break up Elena and Edward. Oh, and to top it all off, Troy has told me and Jake that he thinks he's imprinted on out daughter. Jake loves the boy and has already planned the wedding. If you ask me I don't think he has. If he has then he would be with her. I think just because his father Jared imprinted on a girl who really liked him then he would imprint on a girl who really liked him too. As for the Victoria deal, Jake and Masen won't let me go to work. I was home the whole day and that was the reason I stayed overtime yesterday was because I had to hire some people. Jake was with me and he just sat there like a statue. After telling Elena what we talked about because she just wouldn't stop bugging us about it, I think Troy was going to do something incredibly stupid.

"baby! I love you" Troy got up and walked towards Elena. She backed away like they were two alike poles in a magnet.

"you could not have imprinted on me Troy!" Elena yelled. Oh, and about that day that he touched my daughter, another reason why I hate him, he had given up his werewolf side. That's why I was a little confused Alice had only gotten a vision of Troy drinking.

"then why do I love you so much?" Troy replied. I wanted to laugh but now wasn't the time.

"Elena, imprint or not, the boy loves you" Jake implied. I punched him, although he didn't feel it but he got my message.

"dad, I…..I love Edward" she cried. I saw Jake's face infuriate.

"NO! first your mother, now you! Edward Cullen is a bloodsucker! He's a parasite and your just his host. It's disgusting Elena, he's put a spell on you or something. I will not have my child falling in love with a bloodsucker!" he barked at Elena. I held his hand but he refused it. "you will never talk to that boy again! Any Cullen to be exact. And, don't you dare going back to school. You're going to be home schooled now. Anything I don't know, you don't know"

"Great I'm going to be stupid now, is that it?" Elena snapped back. It surprised me seeing she has always abided our rules.

"ELENA!" I yelled.

"MOM! You're taking his side? You should know how I feel right now! You loved Edward didn't you. I don't get it….DAD! Why do you hate them so much? What's so wrong about me loving a vampire?" she cried. Tears fell from her eyes like rain.

"There doesn't have to be a reason, I don't want you to date him. Anyone but him. You don't even have to date Troy if you want! Just…..NOT Edward!….." he looked down. "alright, your mom knows what it feels like to be loved by Edward? But, I know how she looked when Edward left her. I know like I was there…..she was so torn…..so powerless. I don't want you to go through what your mom went through…"

"well, that's my choice to make isn't it?" Elena said before running to her room. I walked to my husband and gave him an cheerful hug. He looked down at me and surprisingly gave me a hug back.

"honey, please… give her a break. She's only a baby" I played the youngest daughter card. She was his youngest and of course the only reason he was acting out was because of that fact.

"Bella, baby…? A few more years and she can get married!" he replied. Again, I was shocked.

"Alright. Sit down!" I ordered. "Troy, you better go home. Masen, go to your room!"

"what is this about Bella?" Jake asked after everyone had left.

"so, what do you have against the Cullens other than the fact that they are vampires?"

"Edward broke your heart. He left you with nothing! He promised to stay and he didn't. It's like if I imprinted on someone and I left you!" he explained.

"why? Would you leave me if you imprinted on someone?"

"NO! no….I don't care if

Elena POV

It is so unfair! Dad is just being a little UGH! There isn't even a word for it! Did Alice see this coming? So, he's made Edward disguise himself and pretend he's this Oliver guy….so that we could secretly date or something? I mean, I wouldn't be going out with Edward, I would be going out with Oliver, whose really Edward. That was pretty smart of her. The whole night I didn't even bother talking to my dad. Mom sneaked in my room and night and told me she would try to get dad to change his mind.

The next day at school was weird. Finally, Troy was at school, not that I cared. I mean, I did but just because I strongly disliked him didn't mean I couldn't make sure he was safe right? I held Edward's hand on our way to French class. I didn't want to tell him now that I knew he was Oliver yet. Since the report cards were coming tomorrow, Mr. Lopez let us have a free class period. Troy talked to the other soccer players that was in the class. Molly and Sarah talked to Greg and I talked to Edward.

"you should try out for Sky" I suggested to Edward.

"I thought they already found a Sky, plus I don't want to attract too much attention to herself." Edward smiled.

"I don't know if you've noticed but you kinda attract attention to yourself either way. I know you don't mean to but it's just part of what you are!" I laughed.

"Alright Elena, do you really want me to audition?" Edward glared at me.

"well, I just wanted to tell you that there will be two kissing parts" I bit my lip.

"oh……….that….that's alright. It's just acting right?"

"yea….it's just acting" I agreed.

As I sat at the table with the Cullen, I was so glad that I hadn't bumped into Masen because I think he'll be supper mad. Suddenly there was a big shadow over me.

"Come on Elena! Let's go!" he demanded.

"I'm eating" I protested. Edward stood up as if Masen had just insulted him.

"so, I heard you were a mind reader" Masen barked.

"don't start that here Masen. This isn't the place" Edward said maturely.

"Fine, Elena…come on! Dad said that you weren't aloud to hang out with these leeches anymore!" Masen grabbed my arm.

"no Masen" I tried wiggling my arm.

"Elena, I think you better go" Edward recommended. I wasn't happy but I went with my brother. He asked me to either sit at my table or his. No way was I going to sit with my brother. Molly and Sarah welcomed me as if I had been sitting at their table everyday.

"why doesn't Masen like you going out with Edward?" Molly asked.

"oh, lets just say he likes me better off with Troy" I rolled my eyes.

After school, I asked for Edward to stay after school. I don't know how he's going to pull off being at two places at once. He would gladly love to stay after with me. Well, that's what he said. We were walking to the stage when I thought it would be the best time to get this stuff off my chest. Nobody was there except for us.

"Edward, I have to tell you something.." I looked at my hands. "My dad's a werewolf….or, was. My brother IS a werewolf. And, Troy used to be one too….And, one other thing. My dad thinks you guys are bloodsucking parasites. He doesn't want me dating you but…..I….well…I" I explained.

"you…?" Edward took my hands. I had been messing around with my fingers like I usually did when I was nervous.

"I told him that…..I….." I puckered my eyebrows. Going at it from a different angle would be good.

"you told him what? That…that you would abide his rules? I told your mother I would never leave you. If you were the one to leave I would be okay with that…" he held my arms.

"no.…wait….you wouldn't even fight for me?"

"were you planning on leaving me?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Never….I love you" I finally choked out. Edward gave me a hug and I felt like saying it again. "I love you Edward Cullen" I chuckled.

"love you too" he kissed my cheek.

"alright…so….tell me" I smiled.

"tell you what?"

"Oliver Masen?"

"who's that?" Edward asked. The door to the auditorium and Oliver was walking towards us. I looked at Edward, back to Oliver, then back to Edward again.

"Hey! Sophie…." Oliver waved.

"Hey" I replied hastily. "Edward that's Oliver MASEN" I emphasized. "Oliver this is my boyfriend Edward"

"Hey, Edward….it's weird. I don't know you but I know your name and I know your girlfriend but I don't know her name" he took a hand out. Edward, being such a gentleman, shook his hand.

"Her name's Elena." Edward laughed quietly.

"Everyone!!" Mrs. Priestly yelled coming in through the door. "Sophie! Ali! Lisa! Get on stage you're going to sing 'honey, honey"

I went on stage and she showed us the choreography. I was so relieved it was simple walking stuff, not real dancing. Then we said a couple of lines and it was Donna's turn to get up there. I sat with Edward waiting for my turn again. I held his hand tightly and I think he noticed.

"your cutting off my blood circulation, love" he joked. I thought I just heard him call me love.

"did you call me love?" I grinned.

"yea……" he chuckled.

"hey Elena and Edward!" a familiar and unwanted voice interrupted.

"hey Oliver" Edward greeted.

"have I seen you somewhere before?" Oliver asked. Was I the only one who saw it? They looked so identical. So their eye color and skin color was different. And, maybe he had a little more meat in his bones but they could be mistaken as twins.

"why are you here?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to hang out with ya for a bit" he smirked. "I don't like to kiss people I don't know"

"wait, your Sky?" Edward asked.

"yea, I know it must be awkward but it's only acting"

"don't worry, I'll just pretend he's you" I smiled. That wouldn't be very hard. Mrs. Priestly called on me and Oliver. It was the first kissing scene. I was nervous and I gave Edward a big kiss before going up on stage. At least we didn't need to be on costume yet. Oliver started the song while standing on a fake rock. "I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every man that I see is a potential threat." he sang. He was a petty good singer.

"It was like shooting duck….." I sang while leaning my whole body on a fake rock. As I worked my way down the rock, I was supposed to start crawling. "I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown up woman should never fall so easily" I crawled to Oliver who was kneeling down on the stage. I pretended it was Edward who was there and I erased everyone out of the room. "I feel a kind of fear. When I don't have you near" I sang while we were both kneeling, facing each other and he played with my hair. He looked so much like Edward that I didn't have any trouble getting so close to him. I could actually smell his cologne and it was intoxicating. But, not as exhilarating as Edward.

"unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I bed you dear.." Our faces so close together I thought it was the kissing scene. He moved my hair to my back as he started to sing and I laid on the stage. He hovered over me .It was the first time I ever heard him sing.

"don't go wasting your emotion lay all your love on meee…" he sang. Then, Ms. Priestly cut us off.

"that was absolutely beautiful. Don't worry, I wont make you guys kiss until the week before the musical." she clapped her hands. "oh, but Elena, honey, when you crawl to him you have to look seductive, not insecure"

"it's alright. I thought you were great!" he punched my arm.

"thanks…." I smiled. I ran downstairs to my boyfriend just to find that he wasn't there.

"where's Edward?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. He's probably outside?"

"Wanna go over lines together?"

"fine but I'm going to look for Edward first"

I found Edward in the parking lot leaning against his Volvo. He looked bothered and unsure. My fingers met with his.

"Was I the only one who saw the resemblance between you and Oliver? Don't tell me you couldn't see it" I broke the silence.

"what are you saying? We look alike?" he looked at me with a crooked smile.

"truthfully, yes. And, his last name is Masen? Don't you think that's a bit odd?" I asked.

"maybe you're just being paranoid Elena" he replied. Maybe I was.

"why'd you leave?" I played with the collar on his shirt.

"…….it was hot in there.." he fixed my hair away from my face.

"oh come one. Even I can tell you're lying. I usually cant tell when your lying but this time its obvious"

"he….he was about to kiss you…" he spit out.

"yea…..I told you there would be two kissing scenes"

"but that wasn't part of the scene. It was after the song not-"

"don't go wasting your wasting your emotion" I laughed. "lay all your love on me" I kissed his cheek. "I have to rehearse with Oliver. You can stay if you want"

"yeah, I'll stay"


	11. Chapter 11

"that was absolutely beautiful. Don't worry, I wont make you guys kiss until the week before the musical." she clapped her hands. "oh, but Elena, honey, when you crawl to him you have to look seductive, not insecure"

"it's alright. I thought you were great!" he punched my arm.

"thanks…." I smiled. I ran downstairs to my boyfriend just to find that he wasn't there.

"where's Edward?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. He's probably outside?"

"Wanna go over lines together?"

"fine but I'm going to look for Edward first"

I found Edward in the parking lot leaning against his Volvo. He looked bothered and unsure. My fingers met with his.

"Was I the only one who saw the resemblance between you and Oliver? Don't tell me you couldn't see it" I broke the silence.

"what are you saying? We look alike?" he looked at me with a crooked smile.

"truthfully, yes. And, his last name is Masen? Don't you think that's a bit odd?" I asked.

"maybe you're just being paranoid Elena" he replied. Maybe I was.

"why'd you leave?" I played with the collar on his shirt.

"…….it was hot in there.." he fixed my hair away from my face.

**so i think this is where i ended it. i'm not really sure. I've been a little busy and even though not a lot of people read this im still going to post it. I hope you like it. And, i kind of stopped when i got breaking dawn mostly because i was so surprised by how...well...never mind. I hope my writing has gotten a lot better and thanks. **

"oh come one. Even I can tell you're lying. I usually cant tell when your lying but this time its obvious"

"he….he was about to kiss you…" he spit out.

"yea…..I told you there would be two kissing scenes"

"but that wasn't part of the scene. It was after the song not-"

"don't go wasting your wasting your emotion" I laughed. "lay all your love on me" I kissed his cheek. "I have to rehearse with Oliver. You can stay if you want"

"I think it's best if I left" He opened the door to his car. I backed up from the car hiding my arms in my long sweater. As, the rain clouds attacked the sunlight, I walked back into the school knowing that was not the real reason he left. But, the poor boy looked so exhausted I didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want to do.

Edward's POV

Thinking about Elena's evaluation over and over my head got me to think. Oliver's face closely resembled my face, but not enough that it was noticeable. At least that's what I think. His last name though, is what is truly bothering me. And, the fact that he is just like me, physically and mentally. Elena would be better off with him. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I am ruining her life, just as I ruined her mothers. Of course this time, I am not as much of a threat to her since her blood does not sing for me like Bella's. I could still smell the sweetness of her blood. How it rushed to her cheeks when I came too close. I watched as she walked back to the school. I had fallen for her. I didn't know when or how but that same feeling a had for Bella was back (not that it ever left), but stronger. I can't fight it. I'd rather have Bella's scent twice as stronger linger across me than have this feeling. I've never felt so alive. I felt like my lungs deflated so that my heart could beat again. Was i having a heart attack? i dont know. I wouldnt be surprised, I deserved a heart attack. I firmed my grip on the steering wheel and tried to calm myself down. Every time she got further and further away from me, the pain got stronger. I shouldn't feel this way for Bella's daughter. I mean, i was her boyfriend, but it never really hit me how much a loved her.


End file.
